Path of The Music
by SiRoLoL
Summary: A new champion enters the Fields of Justice, to support his team with the power of music. But after some weird events he realizes, that there are more important things to do than winning the World Championship. Explore the life of a man, who was first totally unknown, then he became a legend and a hero, and in the end he ended as Valoran's most wanted man. (League of Legends AU)
1. Prologue - The Interview

_"Please, could you introduce yourself at first?"_

"Oh, dude, how can you possibly not know me? I am a champion from the League of Legends, remember?"

_"We know, but we HAVE to ask you who you are."_

"Who the hell had this idea?"

_"Well, you should ask our boss I think he was a bit drunk yesterday..."_

"That explains it... okay, my name is Balthazar, also known as Balth."

_"Is that a nickname?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"Well, if you could tell us your real name?"_

* * *

_"Seriously? Just... seriously?"_

"Hey, you should ask my mother why the hell did she call me like that."

_"But... dude, you are a man!"_

"Well you don't say..."

_"Okay, so is THAT the reason why are you called Balth?"_

"Of course."

_"Okay, how, when and where did you learn about the League of Legends?"_

"Well, since I'm a gamer, I used to play the game of League of Legends a lot. I never thought I would actually see real action on the Summoner's Rift... and not at all about being a champion..."

_"Well, but anything is possible, right?"_

"Yeah. Well, back in the Season 3, me and my family moved to Valoran - the place where all the champions lived. I didn't like it though, it seemed all weird to me. We were living in Demacia, and that was the first time I saw a real champion."

_"Who was it?"_

"Luxanna Crownguard. She was really beautiful."

_"Yeah, like most girls in the League..."_

"Well, I won't lie to you, I always loved how attractive they were."

_"Maybe we should get to the more important point, don't you think?"_

"Yeah, feel free to carry on."

_"Do you have some kind of talent? I mean, like if you possess some magic, or if you are skilled with weapons..."_

"I actually, have the music talent, and it's the thing that has gotten me into the League."

_"What kind of roles do you play usually?"_

"I prefer mage, but I sometimes rush the tank and even the support build."

_"And what about the lanes?"_

"My favourite one, is bot lane. Supporting. I am a person, that communicates a lot with teammates, and it's good when there's someone near me. I just feel better that way. But the mid lane isn't a bad idea."

_"What about your spells?"_

"Oh, that will take us really long time."

_"Okay, we'll get back to it later. Do you... have a crush on someone?"_

"Yeah, but I won't tell you because you would tell her too and then our friendship may get ruined and..."

_"Wow. That was just... wow. Well, I might know who is it, but I won't tell it to anybody."_

"Who are you thinking about?"

* * *

"No way. How do you...

_"Remember the accident in Ionia? A month ago? That kiss? It seemed she liked it though."_

"Let's not talk about it, okay?"

_"Deal. So is there someone you hate? Or don't like that much?"_

"Talon."

_"Talon? Seriously? That guy seems cool to me."_

"It's a long story, he's a real son of a bitch..."

_"Well, there's still a lot of time left."_

"Do you want to hear the whole story?"

_"It would be a pleasure, to hear the story of another good champ."_

"What if... I started from the beginning?"

_"Good idea. Let's get to it."_


	2. Chapter One - Well Played

**Chapter one**

**Well Played**

"It all began one year ago, when I was out together with my sister..."

* * *

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be out here at this time?" Balthazar's sister - Luna asked.

"Yeah, I am already 19 years old and I still haven't explored every place in Demacia!" Balth answered, as they continued to climb down the long ladder.

"We are going to the sewers. You do NOT need to know what is down there. And neither do I."

"I don't need, but I want. C'mon Luna, we're not in Zaun, so we won't meet Renekton or Twitch or any of those."

"But.. there are lots of spiders... and rats..." Luna said, as she shook her whole body. "I think there's one of them on my shoulder..."

"It won't kill you, it's just a spider."

"But... what if Elise is down here? That lady is creeping me out. And those spiders remind me of her a lot..." she continued.

Balth just reached the bottom of the ladder, and he felt the ground once again.

"None of them are here. And none of them would hurt us. They are just the champions, nothing else. The war times are over. This is not the same world as before. The war between Noxus and Demacia ended a long time ago. Zaun and Piltover never gave a shit about Demacia. We're safer than you think."

His sister stopped, when she saw the darkness surrounding them.

"I don't think I can go there..."

"What?" Balth asked, dissapointed by his sister.

"I'm sorry... I can't. I think I'll just go back to the pub."

"Okay... feel free to go back. But I will stay HERE, understand? I want to know what's in here, and I KNOW there is something. I just haven't yet figured out what." Balthazar said, as his sister nodded her head.

"Just... take care of yourself. See you later, Balth."

* * *

_"So, you are Balth's sister? Luna, am I right?"_

"Yes, that's me."

_"Was Balthazar a good brother?"_

"Yeah, since our parents weren't home most the time, he was taking care of me.

_"Can you tell us, why did you go away from there?"_

"You know, I always was a bit cowardly and afraid of the dark, and spiders, and..."

_"Okay, okay. I get it. What happened next?"_

"Well, I was just hanging out with my friends in the pub. But Balth was not. This is only HIS part of the story."

* * *

"Okay, let's do it." Balth said, turning on his flashlight.

"Nothing dangerous is in here, don't be scared." he said to himself, when he saw the long path that led to some weird room.

He slowly continued towards the room, and soon he saw a light.

To find the source of light, he continued faster.

"Nothing dangerous in there." he passed the room.

"Don't be scared." he descended down the stairs past the room.

"It will be alright." the light grew stronger.

"You can make it." a giant spider jumped on his face.

Balth screamed, as he attempted to punch the spider.

The spider was fast enough to jump away... and the result was a one big facepunch (facepalm - facepunch... get it?)

"Holy crap, you son of a.." he wanted to keep swearing at the spider, but soon he heard a voice.

"Is it a girl? No, it's a woman... or? Shit, it's definitely a female voice... what is it doing here?" he asked himself, as a bit of blood streamed down his face.

He still couldn't believe he accidentally punched himself.

After deciding to find the source of the voice, he continued forwards.

The voice got louder.

And louder.

And it kept getting mroe familiar to Balth, every second he got closer to it.

After some time, he could understand what was the woman saying:

"No! Let me go! My brother will come here and he will show you how do we treat with people like you!" The woman said.

Balth finally came closer to the place, where they were.

The thing he saw, was not one... but TWO women.

One of them was a young redhead, and the second one had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was tied to a chair.

Balth know who they both were.

The redhead was a champion from the League - Katarina, the Sinister Blade.

The second one was well-known to Balthazar - it was Lux, the Lady of Luminosity.

He continued, but to his surprise, Katarina saw the flashlight.

"Who's there?" she shouted at Balth, as she ran towards him.

"Oh shit, I have to do something." Balth thought to himself, before saying some magic words...

_"Sometimes it's mannish, to just simply vanish..."_

After saying those words, Balth turned invisible.

Katarina noticed the light dissapearing, so she ran back to Lux.

"Wait here, sweetheart. I gotta find him and kill him before he finds your brother... and don't try to flee, Luxie."

With those words, she went to find Balth.

"Stupid bitch." Balth said, as she passed him without noticing anything.

"You can't run forever!" were the last words he heard, before continuing towards Lux.

He KNEW something was in those stupid sewers. And he was right.

When he entered the room, Lux didn't notice him.

She was there, crying.

"Calm down." Balth began coming closer to her. "Everything is gonna be alright, we're gonna get you out of here."

Luxanna looked at him, surprised. "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"No time to talk about it right now. You have to leave before Kata finds out." he said, while whispering some more magic words.

_"I ain't afraid... I just need a blade."_

With those words, a dagger appeared in his hand.

Lux just looked at him, amazed.

"What was th..."

"I'll explain everything later." Balth finished, cutting the ropes.

* * *

_"So, you are Luxanna Crownguard. Or Lux, as some people call you."_

"Well yes, that's me."

_"What's your relationshipwith Balth?"_

"We're friends... just friends.

_"Yeah, of course..."_

"We really are! Nothing more, nothing less."

_"Okay, if you say so... but... how did you even get in such a situation."_

"I remember only falling asleep, then waking up tied to a chair, while Kata had some target practice with her blades..."

_"I never thought Katarina was THAT evil..."_

"Well, truth hurts, doesn't it?"

_"How did you even get out of there?"_

"Balthazar is the hero right now. It's HIS story."

* * *

They both ran, and they soon reached the stairs, that led to the room Balth was in few minutes ago.

They didn't talk together... there was no time to.

With Katarina around, they weren't safe.

They ran through the room faster than a speeding bullet.

"Yes, yes! We're almost there!" He rejoiced, as Lux smiled at him.

Just when they thought they are safe, something they didn't expect happened.

"Surprise." Katarina came out of the shadows, and they both turned around to face her.

"Well, so you came here to rescue her? Too sad none of you will make it." Kata laughed, but Balth shook his head.

Luxanna needed to be safe, so he had to do something.

"She will." he said, as he gestured Lux to run. "But I won't."

"Are you serious? You can't just..." Lux asked, but got interrupted by Balth.

"I can take care of her. You need to be safe. Go and wait up there." he told her, and she slowly nodded her head.

* * *

_"What's the matter with you, Luna?"_

**"Yeah, you are just sitting here, ignoring everyone..."  
**

"That's nothing... i just feel bad about leaving Balth alone..."

_"Huh? You know that he has that weird rhyme-magic or music powers or what the hell is it..."_

**"And he definitely has a knife or something like that."**

"Yeah, he probably... oh shit."

_"What's the matter?"_

"I took the knife.. he's unarmed... shit... sorry Zane and Ellie, but I have to go..."

* * *

"So, you are trying to be a hero and save her? Well, it was a bad decision." Kata began, throwing a blade at Balth. He dodged it easily.

"Is this the best you can do?" he asked, knowing it was the worst thing he could do.

"No... but this is!" she shouted at him, throwing two more of them.

Of course, Balth was clumsy as hell and this time he failed to dodge both of them.

He screamed from pain, as he fell to his knees.

"Oh, does it hurt?" Kata teased. "Hold on, we're just at the beginning."

_"The pain... doesn't matter... give me... a simple dagger."_ Balth mumbled, as a dagger appeared in his hand.

Kata looked at him, surprised.

"Well, seems like that wasn't enough." she said, throwing one more dagger at him.

Balth took out the ones that hit him before, allowing blood to leak out of his body.

He grabbed the dagger he created, and he blocked the dagger Katarina threw.

She looked at him in surprise.

"WHAT?" she shouted. "You shouldn't have done that. You're going down faster than you think."

Six more daggers flew through the air.

_"Wounds not healed, powers not concealed, it's time for the RHYTMIC SHIELD!" _Balth shouted back, as the daggers approached him.

But when they hit him, nothing happened.

They bounced away, without hurting Balth.

"What the..." Kata slowly started to back away.

Balth let out a quiet laugh... "Now... prepare."

_"Stupid useless weapons, must be taught a lesson, so prepare for my FORTISSISSISSISSIMO!" _he shouted, louder than any of you would imagine.

The scream slowly turned into a beautiful song. Except it was loud as hell, making in not-so beautiful.

Of course, it didn't do anything to Katarina. Except it threw her away back to the room and she fell down the stairs.

"Well played, Sinister Blade."

With those words, he started to slowly climb up the ladder.

The last thing he heard, was: "You'll regret that!"

* * *

"Oh God, what did I do? Why didn't I help him?" Lux asked herself, as she waited for her rescuer to come.

Minutes passed, but nothing.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, when she thought about Katarina killing the one that helped her escape.

The thing that creeped her out most, was someone who was climbing up the stairs.

"Kata, if it's you, you don't stand a chance! I'm not alone!"

No response came.

"I am giving you one more chance to respond! IS IT YOU?"

Just when she was prepared to strike, someone else came out.

It was him - the man that helped her out.

"Holy shit, that hurts." he said, as he used one hand to climb up and second one to stop the blood.

Lux quickly helped him to climg up.

"Oh my gosh, you are hurt... I'm so sorry, we can fix this..."

"No need to. It will be alright." Balth smiled at her.

"No, it won't... we have to find my brother, before..." Lux didn't even finish, and Balth interrupted her...

"I already told you it's okay... watch this."

_"Bones be sealed, wounds be healed, 'cause i need..._ to go find Luna and take her back home before parents find out... shiiiieeeeeeet, that end didn't rhyme."

Lux just looked at the dissapearing wounds, amazed.

"Now, that we're okay, could you please tell me how did you do that?" Lux asked her rescuer.

"Okay... just few months ago, I found out that I have got some weird music powers, and then I..."

"Balth..." Luna was back again. "tell me what happened. Right now."

...

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, first I would like to thank you all for the reviews... it made me feel really good. :)

I hope this chapter did not dissapoint anyone... further explanations will be later in the story.

Anyway, what do you think about this story?

Leave a fave/follow if you like the story and want to see more!

Review or PM me to tell me what was bad, or what should have been better and things like that...

It was not the best chapter for the start, but it turned out way better than I first thought.

So again, thank you all, and I hope you will keep reading this story :)

I wish you all have a nice day!

SiRo


	3. Chapter Two - Home sweet home

**Chapter two**

**Home sweet home**

"Luna, trust me, nothing happened. I was just in the sewers and when I was going out I cut myself on a sharp stone. Nothing else." Balth lied to his sister, because he simply didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Really? Then who is SHE?" she pointed at Lux.

"You don't know her? You're joking, aren't you?" Balth laughed, as Lux turned around to reveal her face.

"H.. h... hello..." Luna managed to get out of herself, as Lux came closer to her.

"I'm Luxanna Crownguard, and if you can give us a chance, we'll explain everything what happened."

Luna nodded, still surprised by what she saw.

* * *

"Well... imagine this: There is a celebrity like a singer or an actor that you absolutely love, and then... you just meet him, or her... what would be your reaction? I would start to scream and shout like a crazy fan, because I absolutely love Lux. But it was night after all, so I had to stay absolutely quiet..."

_"That was definitely difficult. A LOT. And I know that, because same thing happened to me, except I met Vel'Koz. And it didn't go as I planned..."_

"Ah, Void... that's one weird place, you know?"

_"Already heard a lot about it. Wouldn't want to go there."_

"Same here. If I met Cho'Gath, I would probably..."

_"Well, if you saw something like THAT, then you probably wouldn't make it out alive. Continue with the story please."_

"Here you go..."

* * *

"Mind if I came home with you?" Lux asked Balth, surprising him.

"Well, I don't see a reason why not. But... why? We still have to clean up the house, since parents are coming back home tomorrow... or actually today, since it's already after midnight." he answered, making Lux smile.

"I can help you, and you can tell me about those weird powers."

"Okay... if you want, you can come and join us with the cleaning up..." Balth said, raising his eyebrow.

He couldn't believe, that Luxanna Crownguard was really going to go home with him and help him...

Well, he actually saved her life so why no?

"We should go now, if you want to have the house cleaned 'til the sun rises. So let's go!"

They all ran through the Demacian streets, until they came to a little house.

It was already around 3 in the morning, so they had to speed up.

According to what they parents told them, the house had to be cleaned until 10.

Lux was the fastest of them, and reached the doors first.

Balth and Luna came there together.

Luna slowly took out the keys, and unlocked their new door.

"Welcome, to home of the Anderson family." Balth said, as he pushed the door open.

Inside, was a real mess.

Empty bottles and popcorn packs all over the place, with one... frying pan stuck in the window (?) and an empty pack of cards.

"Shit, Mark definitely stole those cards. Again. That son of a..." Balth calmed down, and looked at Lux.

She was smiling.

"Wow, how many people were here?" Lux asked, smiling at the view.

It seemed a bit funny to her. But Balth's face was the funniest.

He had the typical 'dafuq' face, when he saw what they made.

"Shit, I don't remember any of those. Were we drunk or something?" Luna asked, before noticing more than twenty beer bottles on the table.

"Holy shit. Just holy shit." Balth said, still with the same expression on his face.

"How many people did you invite?" Lux asked, as Luna started to count on her fingers.

"So... Zane, Ellie, Mark, Hank, Anna, Ellis, Eric, Erin, Tiffany, Eleanor, Jane, Rocky, Becky, Hugh, Jay, Max, Ethan, Lee, Lavender, Chris, Devin, Gus, Stern... and me with Balthazar... 25 people?" Luna said, and Lux looked at her, shocked.

"How did you... remember all those names? And by the way..." she turned to Balth. "Balthazar, is that your name? It's unusual, but still nice."

"It's not his name... his name is Andrea." Luna laughed, as Balth pushed her.

"Shut up, that was a secret! You really are a fucking bitch, Luna."

"Wh.. what did you call me right now?" Luna asked, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No... I didn't want to... I'm sorry, you aren't a bitch..." Balth said, knowing he said a bad thing.

Well, after all he was pissed off. It was a secret... his parents thought he was a girl for a month, until he was born. So they called him Balthazar.

Lux just looked at them, smiling.

"You are same like me and my brother a few years before..." she said, as she let out a little laugh. "Oh, those old good times... now, with the League we don't even get to talk to each other as much as before."

Luna soon turned around, to look at Balth.

"I'm sorry. I know it was a secret, but I was a bit excited about everything that happened, so I just... had to say that, sorry. Please forgive me."

"No, I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm a son of a bitch and I deserve a punch." Balth said, punching himself.

"Bro, why the hell would you do that?" she asked him, as she held him so he did not fall down.

He punched himself hard. Like a real retard... (Lool a rhyme)

"It's not for the first time today..." he laughed when saying that.

"Soooo, what happened down there in the sewers?" Luna asked, as she picked up the empty beer bottles. "Oh, I know that something happened. Tell me. Now."

"Well, do you REALLY want to hear it?" Balth asked back.

"Yeah, come on. Tell me."

"Okay, so there were spiders... LOTS OF SPIDERS. And the one that was on your head jumped on me and I smashed it with my hand."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I HAVE A SPIDER ON MY HEAD?" Luna panicked, making Balth laugh.

"Just kidding. There was just one. I walked through the sewers, until I heard a woman talking... before I found the source of the voice, a spider jumped on me and when I wanted to punch it, the spider jumped away and I somehow punched my face."

"Good job." Lux laughed, as she imagined how it looked.

"How the hell..." Luna laughed together with her for a while.

Well, it definitely was funny. Imagine someone punching himself really hard.

Does not sound funny, but if you saw it then all of you would definitely laugh (and I can say so myself, as I saw my brother accidentally punch himself while trying to throw a snowball... just lol).

"Ah, those girls... anyway, I found a room, where I saw Luxanna tied to a chair, and there was another woman... Katarina... that little Noxian bitch." Balth continued, as Luna looked at him, shocked.

"Katarina? Sinister Blade? The Champion? THAT Katarina?" she asked, as both Balth and Lux nodded. "What the fuck was she doing here in Demacia?... wait, actually we were not only 25..." she started to recount all the people...

"Us all plus Kate, Hoax, Peke, Pyke, Aster, Mandy, Noah, Gunner, Scott, Brad, Gus, Walter, Rick, Drake, Greg, Ego, Phill, Bill, Kitty, Cindy, Sylvester, Vanessa, Bailey, Aurel, Rapple... is that 50?"

"How can you guys remember those names?" Lux asked, as Balth continued.

"Teressa, Lea, Goof, Ty, Pete, Bruno, Mike, Astra, Blaine and Felix."

"Shit, is that all? 60? Seriously? That's too much for such a small house." Lux said, as she picked up some of the burned out cigarettes.

"Nah, that's nothing. Zane once invited over 250 people. That was a total massacre." Luna said, with a little laugh.

"I remember that! I was so drunk, that I... pff, 16 girls that night?" Balth asked Luna, as she nodded.

"What the hell? Aah, we sometimes have parties like that in Gragas' pub. It's a total badass in there. Best beer in whole Valoran." Lux smiled, as they picked up last Cola bottles, and threw them out.

"Okay, wait for a while, gotta find the vac." Luna ran into her room, and came back with a modern vaccum cleaner.

After few minutes, the room was clean.

"Wow, that was pretty fast. Thanks, Mrs. Crownguard." Balth said, while grabbing the last beer bottle"

"Call me Lux. Please." she said, as both Balth and Luna nodded their heads.

"Well, Balth, continue with the story."

"Okay... Kata soon saw the flashlight I had with me, so I quickly turned invisible. She was dumb enough to leave, allowing me to free Lux. We ran back, and just when we reached the ladder, Kata was standing there..."

"He told me to go away, and then... I climbed out. I don't know what happened down there."

"I just finished Katarina off... that's all." Balth smiled, when he realized that he actually won a fight against a champion from the League.

"But... how?" Lux asked...

* * *

_"So, you are trying to be a hero and save her? Well, it was a bad decision." Kata began, throwing a blade at Balth. He dodged it easily._

_"Is this the best you can do?" he asked, knowing it was the worst thing he could do._

_"No... but this is!" she shouted at him, throwing two more of them._

_Of course, Balth was clumsy as hell and this time he failed to dodge both of them._

_He screamed from pain, as he fell to his knees._

_"Oh, does it hurt?" Kata teased. "Hold on, we're just at the beginning."_

"The pain... doesn't matter... give me... a simple dagger."_ Balth mumbled, as a dagger appeared in his hand._

_Kata looked at him, surprised._

_"Well, seems like that wasn't enough." she said, throwing one more dagger at him._

_Balth took out the ones that hit him before, allowing blood to leak out of his body._

_He grabbed the dagger he created, and he blocked the dagger Katarina threw._

_She looked at him in surprise._

_"WHAT?" she shouted. "You shouldn't have done that. You're going down faster than you think."_

_Six more daggers flew through the air._

"Wounds not healed, powers not concealed, it's time for the RHYTMIC SHIELD!"_ Balth shouted back, as the daggers approached him._

_But when they hit him, nothing happened._

_They bounced away, without hurting Balth._

_"What the..." Kata slowly started to back away._

_Balth let out a quiet laugh... "Now... prepare."_

"Stupid useless weapons, must be taught a lesson, so prepare for my FORTISSISSISSISSIMO!"_ he shouted, louder than any of you would imagine._

_The scream slowly turned into a beautiful song. Except it was loud as hell, making in not-so beautiful._

_Of course, it didn't do anything to Katarina. Except it threw her away back to the room and she fell down the stairs._

_"Well played, Sinister Blade."_

_With those words, he started to slowly climb up the ladder._

_The last thing he heard, was: "You'll regret that!"_

* * *

"Wow, you really DID defeat Kata... I never managed to do that." Lux was impressed, but there was still one question left...

"How do your powers even work though?"

"My powers... that's complicated... the key to my powers, are rhyme and song."

"What the... can you explain it a BIT more?"

"Watch this..." Balth smiled at Lux, as he turned around to look at Luna. "Do you remember my girlfriend? Lucy?"

Luna nodded her head, as Balth started to sing.

Music started to play out of nowhere, and Balthazar's beautiful words could be heard:

* * *

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away._

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live, with the choices I made,_

_and I can't live without you today.._

* * *

When Balth finished singing, the music stopped.

Suddenly, a beautiful woman appeared in front of Balthazar.

"Hi Lucy." Balth said, as he hugged her.

She did the same.

"I will always be here for you, Balth." she said, with a sweet voice.

"Don't worry, Lucy..."

_"I'll see you in another life, in Heaven!_

_Where we never say goodbye!"_

With those words, they kissed one last time, before Lucy dissapeared.

Balth started to cry, and Lux just stood there, amazed.

"That was Lucy. She died in a car accident a year ago... she and Balth were a couple since they were 13 years old." Luna whispered to Lux, shocking her.

"So that was..."

"Her ghost."

Suddenly, Balth stood up.

"I... have to go... I'll be back in a minute." he said, before leaving the living room.

Lux and Luna looked at each other, surprised.

"Well, we should go there and talk to him a bit..." Lux said, and Luna nodded.

Together, they entered Balthazar's room...

...

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, the next chapter is here!

Thank you for all your support, I really appreciate it.

I had fun with this chapter, those 60 names were fun to write. :P

And Lucy... well, I did not make the song Balth was singing.

It's a song 'Lucy' made by Skillet - an awesome Christian Rock band.

The song can be found on youtube: /watch?v=zLzturC1ZeE

I just edited some words, so it would fit a bit better.

Anyway, I hope this was a good explanation for his powers... to make it clear - rhyme, rhythm, melody and song are his strongest weapons.

I will add some OC champions in the later chapters, so I hope that

Next chapter will be out soon... so thank you for the reviews and help!

I wish you all a nice day. :)


	4. Chapter Three - Teaming Up

**Chapter three**

**Teaming Up**

* * *

**A/N**

This author note is gonna be unusual, because it's in the beginning of the chapter...

There are some things i have to tell you, guys.

(Wow, no smileys in an A/N... how could this happen? :P)

(Aaand there it is...)

Okay, so I am going to introduce TWO OCs.

First one - Hank Wagner - The Icon of Madness

Those of you, who are Madness Combat fans... it's not Hank Wimbleton. :)

It's my OC, but I was actually inspired by Hank a LOT.

The Madness Combat series are not mine, neither is Hank Wimbleton... they are owned by Krinkels, and you can find them almost everywhere!

Second one... Zen - The Origami Master.

He is NOT my OC... he's the OC of **Zenash2134**, a guy who is writing an awesome fanfiction called **A Cursed Lust**!

Definitely go and check it out, it's really worth it.

So his OC is here, to say a 'Thank you', for helping me and adding Balthazar to his fanfic. :)

Thanks, dude :)

But he's not in this chapter for a long time, just for a while in the end... sorry for that, it somehow didn't fit in when I was editing it.

I hope I am not spoilering :PPPPPPP

Anyway, let's begin with the chapter, shall we? :)

* * *

_"Why can't you come for my birthday, Balth?"  
_

"I'm sorry, Lucy... I have to study for school, and I have no time to come..."

_"It's... it's okay... another birthday that I'll spend alone..."_

"No, someone will definitely come!"

_"No... everyone is studying... so I think I'll just go to see a match on the Rift... I thought you would come with me..."_

"I can't.. I'm sorry."

_"It's okay, I can drive myself there... see you tomorrow, Balthazar."_

"See you... really, sorry..."

* * *

"Balthazar? Are you okay?" Lux asked him, as both her and his sister entered the room.

"Me? Yeah, of course." he answered, still crying a bit.

"No, you aren't... Lucy again?" Luna asked, as she sat closer to him.

"Ahh... she is dead because of me... if I came for her birthday, she wouldn't go away alone... I would drive, and nothing bad would happen... and even if we BOTH died, we would at least be together..."

"What?" Lux asked, shocked by his response. "How can you possibly blame yourself for something like THAT?"

"I... I don't know... oh, how much i miss her..."

* * *

_"Wait wait wait... you had a GIRLFRIEND? For FIVE YEARS?"_

"Actually, yes. Lucy Southgate."

_"How was your relationship?"_

"Our relationship? We were dating for a long time. I even wanted to propose to her... but then, the accident happened."

_"Could you tell us how did you two meet?"_

"That's a long story... but since we've got time, I'm gonna tell you. It began 8 years ago..."

* * *

_"What's up, Hank?" Balth asked his best friend, as he ran through the Demacian streets._

"Dude, I can see a really hot girl walking towards Craven's bar. Well, she's our age."_ The guy in the phone said, as Balth laughed._

_"Oh Hank, you'll never change."_

"What's the matter? I'm 12 already, I've grown up!"_ Hank said, making Balth laugh once again._

_"We are not adults. Not at all." Balth sadly said, while shaking his head. "But that doesn't mean we are still little kids!"_

_Balth continued to walk forward, as he suddenly saw a girl._

_She was walking towards him._

_"Wow, I see another one." Balth told Hank through his phone, as he looked at that girl._

_The girl seemed to be as old as Balth and Hank were, and she was there with her friend._

"Dude, go and tell her something!"_ Hank said, and Balth slowly nodded his head._

_He knew Hank didn't see it though._

_Balth slowly walked towards the girl, but suddenly a thing happened._

"Oh shit, dude, she fell down. It looks bad. Really bad."

_"Oh, no." Balth said, as he ran towards her._

_It looked like she tripped on something what looked like a... branch?_

_He ran as fast as he could, as he reached the girl._

_"Oh my God, what happened to you? Are you okay?" he asked, as the girl nodded her head._

"Fuck dude, I can see you there, too!"_ Hank's voice responded from the phone._

_"Shut up for a while, it looks like she's hurt." Balth told him, as Hank jumped down from the roof and started to run towards him._

_"I thing my leg's broken, i can't move it!" the girl said, as she painfully screamed._

_"Hold on, I'll try something..." Balth calmed her down, before using the power of rhythm again..._

"The rhyme and song, the quiet tone, fix this destroyed, broken bone."

_With those words, the girl slowly started to stand up._

_Her leg was okay again._

_Hank was already standing there, his mouth wide open, but he didn't say anything._

_He just looked at the girl and Balth._

_"Wow, imagine them together..." he said to himself, as he laughed a bit._

_"Wow, what was that...?" the girl asked Balth, as he laguhed._

_"That was a simple rhyme." he answered, with a huge smile on her face._

_"Thank you very much..." she said, as she hugged him._

_Balth was quite surprised by the reaction, but it made him happier._

_"Shit, slow down dude." Hank laughed, at the sight of Balth and the girl hugging each other._

_"My name is Lucy, by the way. Lucy Southgate." she said._

_"Balthazar Anderson. Or simply, Balth." he responded, smiling at her._

_Lucy did the same, as she waved him._

_"I have to go now. See you later, Balth!"_

* * *

"What?" Balthazar's phone started to suddenly ring.

"Who's that?" Luna and Lux asked, both at once.

"Wow, again." They said, again at the same time.

With those words, both laughed.

But Balth did not, because he felt really miserable... and even responsible for Lucy's death.

He looked at his phone, just to see a name of his friend.

"Hank."

He accepted the call, and put the phone closer to his ear.

* * *

_"Ey, dude!"_

"Yo, whazzup Hank? How are ya doing?"

_"Nah, still the same. In Nevada, a guy called Hank Wimbleton taught me a lot of super badass things!"_

"That's awesome! Well, I just helped Luxanna Crownguard and defeated that Noxian bitch Katarina. Nothing interesting."

_"You are fucking kidding me, aren't you?"_

"What?

_"I mean, Lux is really hot, and..."_

"Shit, you're still the same guy as before."

_"You can bet on it!"_

"Why are you calling me though?"

_"Well, I came back from Nevada, and I wanted to ask you... what if we went to the Champion Registration today?"_

"What?"

_"To become real champions! Dude, we've been dreaming about this for a long time!"_

"Are you serious?"

_"Yeah... me - The Icon of Madness, and you - The Lord of Rhythm. We can't miss this chance, dude!"_

"Do you think we can do it?"

_"Of course we can. Now we can test our courage and strength!"_

"But.. I mean, it's a lot of responsibility..."

_"Balthazar, please."_

"Okay, I'm in. Today, in the evening?"

_"Not exactly. Just 12. In the morning. I'll meet you in front of your house."_

"Okay, see you."

_"Cya!"_

* * *

"What happened? Did Hank come back from Nevada?" Luna asked, as Balth nodded his head.

"Who's that _Hank_?" Lux asked.

"That's my best friend. He asked me, if we could go to the Champion Registration today..."

"Wow, you really should! You would be one of the best champions! Even I couldn't battle Katarina like you." she smiled at him.

Well, she was right. He should at least give it a try.

"He told me, that he'll be in front of our house. In 12."

"Well, since it's already 11, you should get yourself prepared. This is a chance you can't miss!" Lux said, as she hugged him.

"Thank you, for helping me. Good luck." she whispered into his ear, and didn't let go of him for a while.

If she hugged someone like Hank, he would like it. But for Balthazar, it was a reminder of his past, and of his dead love.

As the while passed, Balth prepared his rucksack - some food, some drinking water, and of course, a photo of Lucy.

He put his mobile phone there too, just in case something happened.

He said last goodbyes to Lux and Luna, who were sitting by the PC in that moment.

They did the same, and Balth came out just to see Hank arriving.

They both smiled, as Balth ran towards Hank.

"Hank! Dude, you look different..."

Hank didn't look like before. He had a new haircut and some new clothes... but there was one MORE thing he had... a one big halo over his head.

"Hi Balth! Thanks. The halo, you mean? Jebus and Auditor had that before... now it's finally in hands of a good guy. Maybe."

They both laughed, as Hank gestured Balth to follow him.

The Institute of was wasn't very far away.

That was the reason, why Balth and Hank decided to walk there.

They were soon out of Demacia, in middle of nowhere.

* * *

"Hey, Hank?"

_"What's the matter?"_

"I've got that strange feeling... you know, the feeling when you know someone is watching you..."

_"Dude, no one could be out here. I've never gone this way, and we are almost in the Institute. Nothing to worry about."_

"If you think so..."

_"Wait, something moved there."_

"Dude, this ain't fun."

_"Seriously! I swear I saw someone move there!"_

"Who could it be?"

_"No idea... Auditor and Clown are dead... did YOU make some new enemies while I was away?"_

"I don't think I... oh shit."

_"Balth, what did you do?"_

"Just run. Faster! Come on!"

_"WAIT! Tell me what's happening. Now."_

"Remember what I told you? When you phoned me?"

_"Yeah, that you helped Lux and defeated Kat... no way."_

"Oh, yes. It's her. Definitely her."

**"And she is not alone..."**

* * *

Balth and Hank turned around, to see Katarina come out of a bush.

"Happy to see me, sweetheart?"

"Don't even try to come closer to us. Remember how it ended last time?" Balth tried to scare her, without any better results.

"Oh, Balthie, do you really think I would come alone? How silly you Demacians are..." with those words, another three people came out of the same bush.

Yeah, there they were - Talon, Darius and Draven.

Four Noxians at once.

"Heh, _this _is how the new generation of champions looks? It's such a shame..." Darius said, as he shed a fake tear._  
_

"Wow.. is that a _halo_? You must be joking!" Draven laughed, making Hank angrier.

"You don't want to know what might that halo do to you, you son of a bitch!" Hank shouted at Draven, as he created a sword in his hand.

Draven started to laugh, as they all approached Hank and Balth.

"Let's test our strength." Hank laughed, as he waited for Draven to come closer.

"I would love to visit you, Lucy." Balth whispered, as he lightly touched his heart. "But not today, and not now."

Well, there it was.

A battle between four champions and two commoners.

An axe flew through the air, and it was about to hit Hank.

Balth was fast enough to shield him, and dodge a dagger from Katarina.

When that happened, Hank laughed.

"Wow, you are starting to piss me off, Drav. Let's finish this."

He quickly created a revolver in his hand, and he shot Draven in his leg.

He screamed from pain, but Darius was already close to Hank.

He swinged his axe, and was ready to strike.

There was nothing they could do.

But fortunately, a miracle happened.

A warhammer flew through the air, and it hit Darius' axe, knocking it away.

"What the..." Darius said, as Kata threw a dagger at Balth, who was ignoring her and Talon.

Balthazar didn't even notice it, and it was about to hit him.

Just when it was close to Balth, a scythe-like thing flew through the air, blocking the dagger, and came back from where it came, like a boomerang.

"What the..." Talon just looked at the scythe, before running towards Balth.

_"Show this guy and his friend witch, how to itch, twitch, and switch to the run-mode, as he - the son of a bitch experiences my... FORTISSISSISSISSIMO!"_

With those words, his unusually loud shout came.

He shielded Hank, and the shadows he saw in the forest with his Rhytmic Shield.

The Noxians flew away, as the Fortississississimo threw them away.

Somehow, a wall made out of ice appeared to prevent them from running.

"Now, we should hear an explanation." a girl with platinum-blonde hair said, as she came out from behind a tree, with a guy that had a bow with himself.

Balth looked at her, surprised and shocked at once.

From another bush, a man with something what looked like an origami of a bird, came out with a huge smile on his face.

A huge man jumped on the ground, from a nearby rock, and picked up the warhammer.

Balth and Hank looked at each other, then at the people who were with them.

"Who are you?" all of them asked at once.

The guy with the boomerang-like scythe-like thing, started talking first.

"Well, if you want to know, my name is Zenash, and I'm the Origami Master..."

* * *

**A/N **(No.2!)

So, that was the next chapter!

Sorry for the relatively SHORT appearance of Zen and others, the next chapter will be the chapter, where the others will be introduced, along with Zenash/Zen - The Origami Master...

I hope you liked this chapter!

Especially you, **Zenash2314**!

**ZEN/ THE CHAMPION WITH THE SCYTHE IS HIS OC, NOT MINE!**

Okay, so that's it for this chapter!

Hope I didn't dissapoint anyone. :)

Since I'm leaving, there won't be some chapters for something like 4 days, so I hope it doesn't matter that much!

I think I'll be able to post chapter 4 tomorrow...

So have a nice day everyone!

Especially you, **Zenash** :)


	5. Chapter Four - Noob generation

**Chapter four**

**Noob generation**

* * *

**A/N**

Well, after a long time, new chapter is here!

Time to take a look at all of the newbies, including Hank and Zen :)

I made Zen's past a bit different, so I hope you like it, **Zenash** :)

Well, since A/Ns are boring, let's begin with the story! :P

**ATTENTION: 2 HANKS IN HERE + SANFORD, FOR ALL THE MADNESS COMBAT FANS... SORRY IF IT SCREWS UP THE STORY FOR ALL THE NON-MADNESS COMBAT FANS.. :( OF COURSE, YOU CAN IGNORE HANK AND HIS PART IN THE STORY IF YOU WANT, IT IS NOT THAT IMPORTANT THOUGH...**

* * *

**_Zen - The Origami Master_**

_"Zen? Why won't you come play Hide and seek with us?" his best friend asked._

_"No. It's boriiiiiiiiing... what if we played something else? Like... what about Ghost in The Graveyard?" 10 years old Zen told all of his friends, who were sitting in front of him._

_"That's a good idea!" another friend happily shouted._

_But there was still one, who didn't understand anything._

_"What's... Ghost in the Graveyard?" he asked._

_"You never heard about it?" Zen asked, as the boy shook his head._

_"No."_

_"Then let me explain... one of us will be a Ghost, and others are Seekers or something like that... first, we need to choose a base - a place where we can hide... the Ghost has to hide somewhere and when someone finds him, the Seeker who found him must shout out something like 'Ghost in The Graveyard!' Then, all of the Seekers have to run back to base before the Ghost catches them. If someone gets caught, then he is the next Ghost and the previous Ghost joins the Seekers as a Seeker. Understand?"_

_"Well, I understand everything, but the Ghost... could you be the first Ghost, so you can show me how to do it? Please?"_

_Zen sighed, as he slowly nodded his head._

_First 10 minutes went as planned, without Zen catching anyone._

_Knowing he has to find a better place, he hid under a huge bush._

_And so he waited..._

_and waited..._

_and waited a bit more..._

_and got bored..._

_"Guys, where are you?" he asked, as he came out of the bush._

_There, in front of him, he saw one of his friends - bleeding and dead._

_"Kit? KIT? Can you hear me? What happened?" he asked his friend, without any answer._

_He ran back to his home, as he saw dead bodies all over the place._

_All of his friends... were dead?_

_"No," he thought to himself. "they are just trying to trick me... Ok, enough guys, it isn__'t funny anymore!"_

___First idea he had, was to run home - to his parents_

___When he came there, he saw a woman._

___She looked a bit like a fox, and had... eight or nine tails..._

___"What? How could you..." she began, when she saw little Zen standing in front of the doors._

___"Where are my parents?"_

___"Haha, you are so cute..." the woman laughed. "I__'ll show you."_

_____With those words, something blue and rounded flew through the air, towards Zen._

_____"NO, ZEN!" he heard his parents shout, as they both jumped in front of him._

_____The blue ball flew through them, as they both fell to the ground._

_____"Hah, easy." the woman said, thinking she killed both Zen and his parents._

_____Zen waited until she left, before standing up from the ground, as he hugged his parents._

_____"Mommy? Daddy? No, please stay here with me..."_

* * *

"It... was you!" Zen shouted at the Nine-Tailed Fox - Ahri.

"Of course, sweetheart. It was several years ago, and I thought you died... but you didn't. And now I am here to finish the job." she smiled at him, trying to charm him.

"Your spells don't do anything to me, witch!"

"Wow." Ahri laughed, summoning her blue orb once again... "That really hurts. What if we played Hide and Seek, for one last time?"

Zen nodded his head, knowing he couldn't battle Ahri.

Even without her charm, she was a strong opponent.

He ran away to the forest, but Ahri was slowly getting closer to him.

"Please no, please no, there must be someone in here." he told to himself, when a miracle happened.

He saw two men, and as a champion - The Sinister Blade, threw a dagger at one of them.

Well, he had to do something, so he threw his weapon at the dagger...

* * *

**_Hank - The Icon of Madness_**

"Are you serious? The halo? For me?" Hank asked his Mentor - Hank (lol).

"Yes. You have proved yourself worthy to be the new Icon of Madness."

"But.. I don't think I can handle all the power... there is no place where I can test my strength."

"Well, there is." his father - Sanford began, as he patted Hank's shoulder. "Have you ever heard about the League of Legends?"

Hank laughed, when he heard the question.

"Are you kidding me? I'm from Demacia, dude!"

"Well, so you can try joining the League!" Hank 2 said, as he gestured Hank to enter a room on his right. "There, you can try if you like the halo."

Hank nodded his head, as he entered the room.

There, several Nevadeans aimed at him with his guns.

"Hands up! Or you're dead!" one of them said, as Hank did what they told him.

He then created two pistols in his hands - Colt in the first one, and Magnum in the second one.

"I am not here to kill you." he tried, but he didn't succeed.

"We know, but _we_ are here to kill _you_!" another one shouted, as they took out their weapons.

"I hate doing this, though..." Hank sighed, as he counted the headshots in his mind...

1... 2... 4...

Few of them fired some bullets at him, but he stayed calm.

He quickly threw the Colt to the head of one of them, and created a magical shield in that hand.

5...

The shield blocked all the bullets, and he then fired the bullets back at them.

6, 7, 8...

When the guys were dead, he then came out of the room, closing the door.

"Ehm, you forgot to do something." Sanford told him, as Hank turned around.

He opened the door, and revived all of the dead guys.

"That was good. Well, now you should go back to Demacia. Is there someone who can join you in the League? You know, like it would be better if there were more of you."

"There is one guy... he's my friend. Balthazar Anderson - The Lord of Rhythm..."

* * *

**_Alix - The Water Element_**

"Is this the place?" Alix asked her friend - Arris.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be somewhere around here." Arris responded, as they both came to a place, where the road was splitting into two.

"And what do we do now?" Alix sighed.

"I'll go left, and you'll go right. After twenty minutes, if you don't find anything, come back. If you find something, come back and wait for me. If I'm not back in 30 minutes, go search for me the way i have gone. Clear?"

"Clear." Alix smiled, as she went to the right.

"Phew, now I just gotta find the institute..." she told to herself, as she continoed towards her destination.

Well, her friend - Arris, was always really positive, she was a huge optimist...

"What the hell's happened here?" Alix saw the battle between the four Noxian champions and two random guys...

"Well, those champs aren't leaving so soon. Attacking some random people outside the Fields of Justice will not be tolerated!"

* * *

**_Basset - The Archer of Gods_**

_"Bass, quickly, you have to run faster!"_

"Calm down, I'm fast enough, Father. I will make it to the Institute even without your help."

_"Okay, I think you can go alone from now on."_

"I could go alone even before, stop underestimating me Father!"

_"Basset, I know you can do it. But I saw a group of Noxians around here, so it may be dangerous to be here alone."_

"Dad, trust me. I'm a son of a God, I can take care of myself!"

_"Okay, I trust you... try not to get hurt. Bye."_

"Bye."

"Wow, what is happening down there? Those Noxians are... fighting? Those people need help!"

* * *

"My name is Zenash, and I'm The Origami Master." Zen said, as he came closer to Hank and Balth. "Or just simply called, Zen."

"I'm Alix Litcott, but you can call me Alix. I've got the control over water." Alix said, as she followed Zen, together with the bow-guy - Basset.

"Basset - The Archer of Gods. It's a pleasure to meet you." he continued, followed by the huge warhammer guy.

Well, everyone knew his name.

"San - The Champion of Demacia, or Demacian Champion, it's up to you how you call me..." he laughed, coming closer to them. "And who are _you_?"

"Hah..." Hank began. "I'm Hank - The Icon of Madness, and this is Balthazar - The Lord of Rhythm."

"Well, it was a nice fight over here. What happened to those Noxians?" San asked.

"I... you know, defeated Katarina, and saved Lux and now Kata wants a revenge, and..." Balth suddenly stopped, when he heard all of the Noxians standing up.

"Whoa, so you brought friends?" Draven asked, as he prepared his axe... "San, this is not your problem. Let us teach those newbies a lesson."

"You can, of course... but don't you think you are 4 vs 5?" San asked, as he pointed his finger to the left.

In that moment, Ahri came out of a bush, prepared to hit Zen.

"Wow. What the hell happened here?" she asked Kata, as she simply explained what happened.

"Now, teach them not to mess with newbies." San smiled, as he walked few steps back.

Balth raised his eyebrow, unsure if they should just run or stay and battle Katarina...

"You can do it. Just... show them your true power." San said last words, as an idea came to Balth's mind.

"My true power... rhythm." Balth thought to himself, as he looked back at Kata.

"Oh, dear Katarina, could you give us A WHILE? Or are you too cowardly to let some newbies prepare?"

"Yeah, I'm sure someone will find out that you killed some newbies who were on their way to the Registration... oh, and killing other champions while not in The Fields of Justice isn't tolerated..." Alix smiled, trusting Balth.

He definitely had a backup plan or something like that... he was the type of a guy.

"Aah..." Darius sighed. "Five minutes."

Then, the 10 people split up into two groups.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Basset asked, as Balth smiled.

"I'm gonna sing. Trust me."

"Well, Balth is going to sing." Hank laguhed. "Prepare for a massive buff, guys."

"What are ya talking about?" Zen asked, and Hank pointed his finger at Balth, who was already singing.

* * *

_"We'll show you a killing blow!  
_

_Step up, time to show,_

_how can newbies stand up and fight!_

_Welcome to the Freakshow!_

_We've got songs and halos._

_We're not afraid and we don't care 'bout your lies!_

_Feel it, hit it, we can be it, did it,_

_guess you don't even know who I am!_

_I can't believe it, see it, lose it, give up on it!_

_Time to make my final stand!_

_You don't know that we'll show,_

_how to deal a killing blow!_

_This is the thing, that you, have never experienced!_

_We'll show you a killing blow!_

_We don't even need no,_

_one to make us 6v5,_

_or help us fight,_

_we can get you to your knees!_

_Woah, oh, oh!_

_This is what can noobs do!"_

* * *

**A/N**

This song is not mine... it's just a rewritten version of song **Freakshow **by **Skillet**!

You should definitely go check it out, that song is awesome!

You can at least imagine Balth singing the song with changed lyrics... if I could sing, I would sing it for you :P but I can't, so sorry :P

Okay, let's get back to the story!

* * *

"We'll do it THIS way... Basset, try to battle Draven. I take Katarina. Hank, Darius is yours. Alix, try it with Talon. Zen, you will fight Ahri. Do you understand everything?" Balth asked, feeling like a coach of a real champion team.

"You must fight, like never before! But do NOT kill them! Do you understand? We can't kill the champions of the League! I will try to shield you as much times as possible!"

"Well, me too." Zen smiled.

"And me too." Alix did the same.

"Lol, I'm the fourth one." Hank let out a loud laugh.

"Well, Balthazar, you'll need a weapon if you want to fight Katarina." Basset added, as Balth nodded his head, summoning a guitar in his hands.

"Wow, now THAT'S called SWAG." Hank laughed again, as they all turned around to fight the champions...

* * *

_"This is it, Balth."_

"What are you talking about? And who are you?"

_"It's me, Lucy."_

"Lucy? You're in my head? Am I dreaming or what?"

_"No, of course not. You're just going to battle a champion. A REAL CHAMPION! Do you understand, Balth? And there are four more people with you."_

"Well, I know it seems weird, but we CAN do it! Trust me, Lucy, those Noxians must be taught a lesson."

_"Of course I trust you, Balth. But when you need help, just call me."_

"That will be cheating, Lucy... you know what I think about 6v5 battles."

_"No, Batlh... remember: we are one. We will ALWAYS be one. I am here for you."_

* * *

"Come at me, Darius." Hank said, as the huge Noxian swinged his axe at him.

He was fast enough to create two swords in his hands, and he blocked the strike.

Darius quickly punched him, with his right fist, knocking him back.

The Noxian was pretty strong.

Well, A LOT.

"Wow, that was easy." Darius laughed, as he walked towards Hank.

"Oh, no, I have to do somethin'..." Hank thought to himself, as he created a Magnum in his hand and shot Darius' leg.

It slowed him down a bit, but not for forever.

It was still enough time for Hank to stand up.

"What 'bout round two?" he laughed, as he rushed towards Darius.

He swinged one sword at his head, and Darius blocked it.

He swinged the second one, trying to hit Darius' legs.

Well, Darius was trained and he dodged it, before punching Hank again.

"No more fun, kid." Darius said, as his axe flew through the air, ready to hit Hank...

* * *

"Wow, a water witch?" Talon laughed, rushing towards Alix.

She created a wall out of ice in front of her, but Talon jumped over it.

How could he jump THAT high?

"Not actually only water..." Alix said, as she created a sword out of ice in her right hand. "Even ice, snow, and things like that... you know, all things connected with water."

She dodged Talon's feet, and then his blade.

"That was nice." he complimented, as he ran towards her again.

How kind...

She tried to hit him with some ice shockwaves, but Talon was too swift for her.

"Let's try this..." Alix thought to herself, as she created water under Talon's feet, slowing him down.

Well, Talon was also a trained champion, so he jumped towards Alix in the same moment she created the water.

His blade was almost in her head...

* * *

"See, Zen? Running was pointless! We are now here, battling each other again." Ahri said, as she charmed Zen.

"Your charm doesn't do anything to me! This was TOTALLY USELESS!"

"Well, your past isn't..."

"What are you talking about?" Zen asked her, as he felt an intensive pain in his head.

Suddenly, he got a flashback.

All of the bad memories, all of his dead friends and family members... he remembered about everything.

He fell down to his knees, and started to cry.

He knew Ahri was going to kill him, but he couldn't stand up!

Ahri was already preparing a special orb...

* * *

"Basset.. is that a GIRL name?" Draven laughed, as he threw an axe at the Archer.

He easily dodged it.

"Well, it's not. At least i'm not an egoistic fuck like you are." Basset responded, shooting his Holy Arrow at Draven.

Since Draven already had another two axes, he blocked the incoming arrow.

He threw one of them at Basset, but was surprised when another dodge came.

Draven threw three more, without any better results.

"What? Too fast?" Basset laughed, as he rapidly shot three arrows.

Draven - as a Champion from the League, knew what to do.

He quickly ducked and the arrows flew over his head.

He used this moment, and focused Basset's legs - a thing that he didn't expect.

Basset moved his body to the left, but made a huge newbie mistake - he didn't move his right leg.

He kept it there, so he could easily comeback there.

Well, the axe was still too fast, even for Basset and his reflexes, so it hit his leg.

Basset screamed from pain, as he looked at the deep cut the axe made.

"Not fast enough!" Draven laughed, and another axe flew through the air.

* * *

"Nice try, Balthazar. But look at your team!" Kata laughed, as Balth looked to the right, only to see Darius punching Hank.

"No, we CAN do this!" he insisted, but then he saw Draven's axe make a deep cut in Basset's leg.

"Wow, your origami friend is losing to Ahri... how unexpectable." Katarina laughed, and she threw three daggers at Balth.

He didn't use his shield, but he blocked the daggers with his guitar.

He looked around, to see Zen crying on the ground.

Ahri... that bitch...

Zen couldn't battle Ahri.

She was too powerful, and no man could defeat her charm.

Basset was too slow for Draven.

And Hank was no match for Darius and his strenght.

Even though Balth didn't want to admit it, his team was losing, and probably facing their death.

He hoped that at least Alix was winning, but he was wrong... Talon was already going to kill her with his sharp blade.

"This is not over yet." Balth told to himself, as he shielded all of his allies.

He then ued his Fortississississimo spell (even without singing, somehow...) and knocked away all of the Noxians and the Fox.

"NOW, LISTEN TO ME EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO CHANGE OPPONENTS! BASSET, TRY TO GO AGAINST AHRI! HANK, DRAVEN IS YOURS! ALIX, YOU'LL BATTLE DARIUS! AND ZEN, TRY TO WIN AGAINST TALON! Kata is mine..."

His team did what he told them, except one of them - Basset.

"Balthazar, I can't move. My leg hurts!" he said, as Balth noticed the blood.

He had to do something...

_"Sacrifice my flesh, sacrifice my blood, so his leg is new and fresh, and his blood can again flood, his whole body..."_

With those words, a little scar appeared on Balth's leg, and Basset's leg was fully healed again.

"Wow... thank you." Basset smiled at Balth, who did the same.

All of them quickly swapped their places, just in time.

The Noxians were already back, and ready to strike.

"That was nice. But do you think it will work?" Kata teased, as she jumped and landed directly in front of Balth with her Shunpo.

Balth was smart, and he easily hit her with his guitar, knocking her away.

The hit somehow knocked her unconscious for a while.

* * *

"Wow, me against a paper guy? How silly. You really underestimate me... first a girl, then a paper..." Talon teased Zen, making him angry.

"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate me." Zen smiled, as Talon ran towards him.

Zen created an explosive origami bird, that flew towards Talon, and exploded just before Talon.

Fortunately, it didn't hit him.

"That was mean." Talon laughed, as he ran a bit more, so they could have a real fight.

Zen was not as good as Talon was in close combat, so he had to make a plan.

But then, an idea came to his mind.

Talon was already close, and his blades started to hit Zen.

Unfortunately, his blades had no chance against Zen's paper shield.

He shielded himself, making himself immune to all damage while the paper covers him.

"Wow, fooled a champ." Zen said, as he kicked Talon with a spinning swipe kick, making him fall down.

Then, Zen wrapped Talon in some paper, as he created a pan-like thing in his hands.

"Good night." he told Talon, as he hit Talon with his origami pan.

That knocked him unconscious, too.

* * *

"Wow, sending a man against me? Your leader is a real idiot." Ahri said, as she tried to charm Basset.

But she was surprised by his agility.

She tried to strike him with few more of her orbs, missing each one of them.

"I have to admit, Draven is more accurate than you are." Basset teased, as Ahri continued to miss all of her attacks.

Basset really enjoyed it, but he remembered about the thing he had to do.

"Okay, now to knock her unconscious or make her unable to do something..." Basset thought, as he got an idea. And a good one.

He grabbed his Holy Arrow, and shot it at Ahri, stunning her for few seconds.

Just when the stun stopped, Basset shot something what looked like a poisonous arrow at Ahri.

"Have a nice sleep." he smiled, as the Fox suddenly fell asleep.

It was a hard sleep, so she wouldn't wake up for a loooooong time.

* * *

"Drav, here we go again." Hank told the Noxian, as he created a sword in his hands.

"Well, look, when my axe hits you, it hurts. Unlike your little sword." Draven laughed loudly, as he used to.

"I don't want to kill him..." Hank thought to himself... "Well, actually I want, but I can't... let's show him the true power of the halo."

Suddenly, a green laser shot from the halo. It hit Draven, and he started to feel weaker.

And weaker...

And even more weaker...

And then, he fainted from the weakness.

"Phew, why was it that easy?" Hank mumbled, as he looked at the Noxian with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

"Wow. Just wow. This is gonna be easy." Darius told Alix, as hs swinged his axe at her.

"Oh, no no no no no. Calm down." she calmly responded, creating a wall out of ice in front of her.

"What the hell is..." Darius thought to himself, as he destroyed the wall, with his axe.

But all he found, was another wall.

He was dumb enough to destroy this one too, just to find a third one.

Then a fourt one...

Fifth one...

Sixth one...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

After breaking the tenth wall, he was really exhausted.

He stopped for a while, and calmly breathed some fresh air.

He destroyed the eleventh one, but only to recieve a shot to the head from Alix.

She knew what she did - she froze his brain for a while, what counted as stunning him for several minutes.

It did not hurt him - not at all.

She knew, what she was doing.

"I knew the practice would pay off." she smiled, before coming back to her teammates.

* * *

"Oh, guys, you were all awesome! I knew you can do it!" Balth smiled, as he hugged each one of them.

Well, they just won a battle against some champions from the League.

And it was their first battle!

In that moment, San jumped down from the rock he was sitting on.

"Well, that's the real power of the newbies." he said, with a smile on his face.

"Wow, we were all awesome!" Basset said.

"Yeah, we're too OP for them!" Alix added.

"Totally rekt them!" Hank laughed.

"That will teach them not to underestimate us!" Zen smiled, as he created a origami Revolver and played with it a bit.

"Okay, now we should definitely go to the Institute of War. Hank, which way?" Balth finally said, interrupting the talk.

"It's that way." Hank said, as he pointed his finger at the road Alix came from.

"Well, that's where I came from! Now, we can meet my friend Arris!"

"Then what are we all waiting for? Let's go!" San happily shouted, as he patted Zen's shoulder.

It was an awesome battle!

All of them felt the adrenaline, and enjoyed it!

They couldn't wait to enter the Rift for the first time in their lives!

* * *

"Where have you been, Alix?" Arris asked her friend, before noticing the others who were with her.

"Phew, sorry, I just had to help those guys."

"Who are they?"

"I'm Zen. The Origami Master."

"San - The Demacian Champion."

"Balthazar - The Lord of Rhythm."

"Hank - The Icon of Madness."

"Basset - The Archer of Gods."

"Okay, so are you going to the Institute, too?" Arris asked, as they all nodded.

"Well, then follow me, it's this way!" she smiled at them, as they all went to the LEFT.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, so this is it!

The longest chapter in this story!

Sorry it took so long, I had no time to work on it, because of the stupid school...

Well, I hope those **4424 **words are enough, since it's been longer than a week! :)

And actually... I think this is my longest chapter I ever wrote!

Even those shitty 'Frozen' stories I wrote were shorter. :P

Pff, I hope that **Zen** and the way he battled Talon was good, so let me know, **Zenash!**

Okay, so that's it for this chapter!

Seven champion OCs... out of the fifteen I've already made and they are ALL going to be in the next chapter, as the newbies!

No spoilers. Not at all. I hope :P again :P

So, FYI, the newbie champion list:

Balthazar

Zenash

Basset

Alix

Hank

Arris

San

And eight more, who will be in the next chapter!

Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter Five - Know each other

**Chapter five**

**Know each other**

* * *

**A/N**

Well, the next chapter is here!

I know there is almost no one that likes and/or reads this story, but I LOVE writing it so i'm gonna continue. :P

I have been thinking of posting a Madness Combat fanfic, but I'm gonna finish THIS first :)

I hope the OCs are not too bad... 'CAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE! HUEHUEHUE!

Well, screw that, I enjoy writing this story so don't judge me :P

Another shitty chapter is here, so I hope you have a good reading xD

* * *

"Welcome to The Canyon of Knowledge - A training map, where you can freely train and practice anything you want! Please wait, until we teleport you to the first training map. You can do anything you want now - you are free to train and have a rest!" the Announcer said, as all of the newbie champions appeared in a new map.

It had some trees and some training dummies, even some champion bots, like Nunu or Trundle or even Xin Zhao.

Balth and others saw eight other people with them.

So since there were only few things to do, they all waved each other.

"Well, hi everyone." Balth began, as others said the same thing.

"Okay, so we should get to know each other, shall we?" a man with a mexican hat began, as Balthazar nodded. "Mind if I begin?"

"No problem." Basset said, with a smile.

"I'm called... El Diablo - The Herald of Fire. Or The Mexican, as some people call me." he said, as he ate something, and started to run with incredible speed.

Then, when he came to a training dummy, he shot fireballs out of his mouth at it, setting it on fire.

When he came back, everyone clapped their hands.

It was awesome!

His feet were even setting the ground on fire!

"Okay, now me... I'm Craig - The Crazed Doctor." the man who reminded Balth of a surgeon he used to hate when he was young... but this man seemed friendly.

"I used to be a doctor, but I for some unknown reason, I started to like doing experiments on dead patients..."

Well, and there it is.

He then grabbed a weird gun, and it started to shoot syriniges at another dummy.

Craig then took out a glass tube, which had something green inside of it. He threw it at the dummy, and it dissolved.

Again, an applause came.

"I'm Edena - The Lady of The Night." a beautiful woman, with black hair stepped a few steps forward, and started to shoot something what looked like dark orbs at another dummy (yeah, there were like 60 of those.)

Then, she sent a dark cloud towards the it, and suddenly it exploded.

Wow, her powers were powerful, too!

So only Balth was a SUPPORT...

This time, everyone clapped their hands, just El Diablo had his mouth wide-open, without saying a thing.

"Nypmh - The Guardian of Ionia." a typical Ionian woman said, as she came close to another dummy.

She just impaled him with what looked like a sword.

"Well, is this all?" Basset asked, with a smile.

But to his surprise, Nymph teleported behind the dummy, as she summoned another blade and impaled the dummy again.

And then, she did the same thing again.

And again...

And several times, until there were like 20 swords in the dummy.

"Now that was better." Basset smiled, but after a while he realised it wasn't everything.

She came a bit further, and threw five more swords at the dummy... from a LONG distance.

Just then, the blades started to cut the dummy, until tiny bits of it were flying through the air.

"Wow, this girl's OP." Basset whispered to Balth, who nodded his head.

Well, it took her a while to get those swords in there... but then, how the blades automatically cut the dummy while Nymph was doing nothing... it was awesome.

No one clapped their hands... they just watched, amazed.

"Jabby - The Fist of Bronze." another girl, who looked like she was pretty strong, said.

She lifted her fists up into the air, as something what looked like bronze gloves appeared on her hands.

Or was it gold?

Nah, it looked more like bronze.

She then came to a dummy, and punched several times, missing everything.

Craig and Edena raised their eyebrows, and wanted to ask Jabby what was that supposed to be.

But when they opened their mouths, giant fists appeared out of nothing in front of Jabby.

She then punched, without hitting anything, but the giant ghost-fist hit one of the dummies.

She did the same with her second hand, as the big fist destroyed even the second one.

When Jabby turned around, the fists dissapeared.

Massive applause came, and Craig laughed together with Edena.

"Well, at first I thought she was just joking..." they both said at once.

"Wow, you too?" they told each other, as they laughed together again.

"Roger Bellafonte. But some people call me... The Savior." a man with a long beard came, and Hank knew who he was.

"I know you... you saved more than 80 Noxians and Demacians when there was the Great Fire of Kalamanda, am I right?" he asked, as Roger nodded his head.

Roger turned to the dummies, and he created something what looked like a shield.

When shielded, he ran through the dummies like they weren't there.

When he ran through three of them, he turned back to the others, and created a different shield...

He then ran through the dummies again, destroying them all.

Another applause came, but not as loud as when Jabby introduced herself.

Then, a woman with a revolver in her hand, came out.

"My name is Izzy - The Gunslinger of Justice." she smiled. "Or the third and newest member of the Piltover's Finest."

She aimed her revolver at a dummy, as she shot a bullet, which flew right through three heads.

She then grabbed a sniper rifle, and aimed high into the air.

She shot one bullet into the air, as she grabbed a dagger.

Then, she threw the dagger at the dummy, and she turned back.

In moment when she turned back, the bullet she shot into the air fell back down, right through one of the dummies.

All of the newbies were amazed, again.

Balthazar began to be a bit nervous...

"What the hell am I gonna do? I'm a frickin' support!" he thought to himself.

Well, all of those were able to do something.

He could only sing.

"Abel." a man with a long black cape came, and he created a weird portal. "The Dark Side."

He walked through the portal, as he created another one behind some of the almost destroyed dummies.

Another one under them, and last one over them.

Just when they fell through the one under them, they fell out of the second one (the first one had already dissapeared) and exploded.

It was a explosion!

No bombs, no shit like TNT or C4 or something like that.

"But I ain't an evil guy, doe."

When he said those words, all of them clapped their hands.

Like if it didn't happen few times before...

With each applause, Balth got more and more nervous.

"Well, I'm next now I guess." Alix's friend said, as she stepped out of the line of champions.

"I'm Arris. The Daughter of The Mountains." she said, and with a swing of her arm, she created a mountain out of nothing, and a stone shield in her right hand.

She covered herself with the shield, as she ran through the tiny mountain and few dummies, destroying them.

Her shield was okay, not broken at all.

The applause...

"San - The Demacian Champion." San said, as everyone clapped their hands.

JUST WHEN HE SAID HIS NAME.

Well, he was really famous.

He slammed his warhammer to the ground, as everything started to shake.

He then threw it at the dummies, destroying like 4 of them.

Everyone clapped the hands right now. They didn't stop.

The hammer flew back to San, like a frickin' boomerang!

As the applause continued, Balth started to realize it.

"I'm an useless support. I can do NOTHING." Balth said to himself, not realizing he said it out loud.

"Well, Edena is a support, too." Zen responded from left, as he patted Balth's shoulder. "And supports are not useless. Sometimes, they are the most important."

"No. ADCs are always the most important." Balth started to argue, making Zen only laugh.

"I've watched a lot of Summoner Battles. Same with Champion Battles. Don't try to argue with me about this type of things. I saw supports like Morgana or Braum carry the game."

Balth sighed in defeat. It was truth that Zen knew much more than Balth about the League.

Alix's turn now.

"I'm Alix - The Water Element."

With those words, she created an ice wall infront of her.

She created something what looked like a water whip, and destroyed the wall.

Then, she hit a dummy with her ice shockwave.

Guess what! Applause again!

"Basset - The Archer of Gods."

With those words, he took out his bow, and shot several arrows, piercing each of his targets.

His last one - the 'Holy Arrow' he used earlier, flew through three more of them.

The time was moving faster.

And faster and faster.

Balth felt like he was going to EXPLODE.

"Zen - The Origami Master."

Zen's turn - he created an origami bird, who exploded when he was near the dummies.

Zen then took out his scythe, and threw it at another one.

The dummy was IMMIDIATELY covered in paper.

Then, Zen made the paper dissapear.

He then created something what looked EXACTLY like himself, just made of paper.

Both real Zen and his origami self threw separate scythes, as they chopped off several heads.

Balth exploded right now. Literally.

His head was full of images of others laughing at him, when he started to sing and it didn't do a shit.

Even Hank, Zen, Alix and Bass.

"Hank - The Icon of Madness." Hank's turn now...

And Balth was next...

Hank looked at the dummy, as he created his favourite weapons in his hands - a Revolver Colt and a .500 S&W Magnum.

He shot several of the dummies, headshoting each one.

Then, he created almsot every type of weapon in less than 20 seconds in his hands - shotguns, rifles, SMGs, etc.

The last one was a 'sawn-off', which he used to make a hoel in one of them.

"Ey, that's cheating." Izzy said, with a friendly laugh.

All of the people clapped their hands.

Hank was... the most OP right now.

And Balth almost fainted from all the fear inside of his head.

He had to stay calm...

* * *

_"Balth, what's the matter?"_

"Lucy? You again?"

_"Yeah. Who else would be in your head?"_

"You've got a point... well, I am just useless. I can't do anything and all of them will laugh at me. I totally suck, I knew this was a bad idea..."

_"Listen to me, Balth. Shut the fuck up and enjoy this moment. Stay calm and STOP THINKING OF YOURSELF AS USELESS. You are not useless, unless you think you are."_

"I'll try... thanks, Lucy."

_"Wow, that worked? I mean... haha, no problem. Good luck."_

* * *

"Well..."

He was still nervous as hell.

He had to show them, that he ain't just a squishy useless support.

He grabbed his guitar, and he made few steps forward.

"Balthazar - The Lord of Rhythm."

Few of the champions sighed, saying things like "Another musician?"

Or did they? It was probably just in Balth's head.

His mind was playing games with him.

An awesome guitar solo came... just 10 seconds long, but it was perfect.

Then, he imagined his guitar... like if it was a shotgun... he tried to shoot.

His guitar actually DID shoot.

Few things that looked like notes, flew through the air, towards the dummies.

Each made a deep hole, impressing everyone who was there.

Balth then sang his 'Fortississississimo' again, throwing all the dummies away from him.

An applause came, much to Balth's surprise.

"That was awesome!" Zen said, creating a smile on Balth's face.

He actually didn't fail.

He did it!

"Please, champions, prepare to be teleported to the first training map.

Teleportation begins in...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1..."

* * *

_"Welcome, to the Howling Abyss..."_

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that's it for this chapter.

**JUST 2200 WORDS!**

Short and boring, I know...

But... well, that was just so you could know who are all of the champions.

The FUN begins in Chapter 6! :)

So for now, OC list:

_Balthazar_

_Zen_

_Basset_

_Hank_

_Alix_

_San_

_Arris_

_El Diablo_

_Abel_

_Edena_

_Nymph_

_Craig_

_Jabby_

_Izzy_

_Roger_

Well, hope it doesn't suck :P

Have a nice day! I'll update the next chapter as soon as i can. :)

Hope I can do it tomorrow :P


	7. Chapter Six - A guide to teamwork

**Chapter six**

**A guide to teamwork**

* * *

**A/N**

Next chapter here! HELL YEAH!

Thanks for staying with me the whole time guys, I really appreciate that!

_ESPECIALLY_ you **Jewish Banana **and **Zenash2314**! :)

You are totally awesome!

To **Zenash**: I've mixed Zen's abilities a bit, hope you don't mind. :P

Anyway, time for a longer chapter now!

Time to begin with the first part, shall we? :)

* * *

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

* * *

"Welcome, to the Howling Abyss, dear champion! Howling Abyss is a one-lane 5v5 map, where you can't recall, or buy items until you die and respawn." the announcer said again.

Well, he heard a lot abut the Howling Abyss.

And since he was a gamer, he already saw it.

But this... this was something different.

The crumbling walls, the freezing cold... the feels were awesome.

It felt so realistic... (maybe because it was...)

"Please, champion, choose your level of skill." announcer's voice echoed through the Abyss, as four platforms appeared in front of Balth.

"Well, what do we have here..." Balth came closer to them. "Begginner, Advanced, Expert, Professional..."

* * *

_"Okay, sorry for interrupting.. but... there are a lot of questions I didn't ask... it was so interesting!"  
_

"No problem. Feel free to ask."

_"Okay, WHAT happened on the way to the Registration... I mean, after the fight. And how did you defeat CHAMPIONS? And did it hurt when you healed Basset? And..."_

"Whoa, calm down. I'll answer, give me some time."

_"Think about it."_

"So the Registration... well, my team together with Arris and San continued towards the Institute. Nothing interesting. And the battle... well, they were NOT champions."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I'll explain that later. But still, it was the first battle of my team."

_"So is this how you all met?"_

"Yes. This was the beginning for 'The Shield Quintet'."

_"Is that the name of your team? We already know, but... we have to ask."_

"Yes. ALL of us have got shielding abilities."

_"And what is YOUR selection of abilities? I mean, your Q, W, E and ultimate?"_

"Well, my Q is called... Sacrifice. I healed Basset's leg and Lucy's leg with that. Yeah, it DID do something with my bone, when I met Lucy. But the pain was not that intense."

_"The W?"_

"Fortississississimo. The unusually loud singing."

_"Your E... let me guess... Rhytmic Shield?"_

"Exactly."

_"But... what about your ultimate?"_

"My ultimate? Well, do you remember..."

* * *

"Please, champion, prepare for the battle training. Purchase your starting items." announcer said, as Balth turned to the shop.

"What should I get..."

_"Well, considering that my abilities use mostly AP, I'll have to get an AP items... but... sacrifice drains my health. Nah, the Frost Queen's Claim should do the trick. But... this is a DUEL training. So the Doran. And two HP pots."_

With items packed, Balth went towards the first turret to stop the minion assault.

Unfortunately, his movement speed was too low and the turret was down.

He destroyed the creep wave, keeping an eye on their health bars, so he could last hit better.

And then, it came.

"Xin Zhao bot. It should have been Trundle..." Balth sighed, hitting Xin with his magic notes.

The dumb bot just kept approaching Balth.

Since Balth was already level 2, he shielded himself with his rhytmic shield.

He attacked Xin, since minion attacks didn't break the shield. Neither did Xin.

Then, Balth knocked the bot away, with his Fortississississimo.

Xin was low at health, but he didn't fall back.

"This training is dumb."

Balth sighed, as he smacked Xin with his guitar. Right into the face.

"FIRST BLOOD!" the voice said, and Balth smiled.

Pushing other turret, he leveled his shield up.

Xin was slow, so Balth destroyed even the second one, reaching the inhibitor.

Then, Xin came, and now, he used his abilities.

Jumping with E on Balth, he turned hsi W and Q on.

Balth activated his Shield just in time, when Xin was about to hit the third time.

Balth again used only his Fortississississimo, as Xin's HP got low again.

_"You have slain an enemy!"_

Balth could take down the nexus, but he just destroyed the turret and recalled, buying a Rod of Ages, Brilliance Elixir and the basic boots.

He didn't even buy the mana potions, because the minions were already at the enemy Nexus...

_"Victory!"_

* * *

"Please, Champions, hold on for a while. We have split you into three teams." a male announcer said, as he began reading the list of the teams.

Yeah, all of them were in the Canyon again.

_"Team number one: Balthazar Anderson, Hank Wagner, Alix Litcott, Zennash Matulewicz and Basset the First!"_

"FUCK YEAH!" Hank rejoiced, as Alix happily screamed like a 13 year old fangirl.

"Nice." Zen and Bass said, doing a high-five.

Balthazar came closer to them, and they hugged each other.

_"Team number two: Edena Munsey, Craig Madman, Sanford Mace, Nymph Liggett and Jabby Cornberg!"_

"We'll get them!"

"Holy shit!"

"Let's win this!"

"Mother of God!"

_"Team number three: El Diablo Fuego, Roger Bellafonte, Abel Lemontin, Izzy Lyndon and Arris Solberg!"_

A massive happy laugh came, as the Third Team started to sing...

_"We'll be the champions,_

_WE'LL BE THE CHAMPIONS!"_

Balthazar laguhed, as he joined them.

And soon, they were going to have their first team battle!

_"Teleportation beigns in..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..."_

* * *

"Welcome, to the Summoner's Rift!" the male announcer said, as the five appeared in their base.

"There will be THREE bot matches for each of the teams! First one, will be the CLASSIC bot match! You can choose the bot difficulty - scaling from Intro to Intermediate! Note that this will not affect your evaluation!"

Basset smiled, knowing EXACTLY what will they pick.

"Well, go and pick, Balth." Alix said, as three platforms appeared in front of them - Intro, Beginner and Intermediate.

"Me? Are you... sure?" he asked, as his team nodded their heads.

"You deserve it, dude." Hank smiled. "Now, lead us to victory, Lord of Rhythm!"

Balthazar only smiled in response, as he picked the Intermediate difficulty...

* * *

_"Thirty seconds until minions spawn!"_

Hank was already near the red buff with his team, waiting for the time to come.

All of them knew how were matches played, since all of them saw a live match at least ONCE.

Hank took the jungle, while Zen stayed solo top against two bots.

Alix was the only mage - mid was hers.

Balthazar was about to lane with his new partner - Basset.

To their surprise, four the whole bot team came to invade the red.

Xin Zhao, Miss Fortune, Trundle, Soraka and Lux.

While buying items, the team had enough time to tell each other about their abilities, realizing that all of them have one shield ability.

So... they had an idea.

When the bots came, Balth used his 'Rhytmic shield' - shielding all his team members.

With that, Zen was fast enough to pick up a First Blood on Soraka.

_"FIRST BLOOD!"_

His health was dangerously low, so all of the bots focused HIM... just to get surprised by Alix's 'Water Armor' ability - incereasing Zen's armor and magic resist.

Basset casted his shield next - the 'Light Shield' - 5% of the damage was dealt back as magic.

Zen made it out with 50 hp, bots still after him.

As they ignored the bot lane duo, they autoattacked, picking up two more kills for Basset as a good start for ADC.

_"Double kill!"_

Only Xin and Lux were left, and they weren't THAT dumb to go back.

Zen was recalling in a nearby bush, and Xin ACCIDENTALLY warded the EXACTLY SAME BUSH.

Zen knew he was about to face death, but Hank's help came - 'Drainer' ability.

Zen absorbed the hits, and 25% of the damage turned to a shield that saved Zen.

Alix was already there, killing Xin, and since the whole team had level 2 already, she used her 'Slippy' spell, to slow him down and eventually killing him.

Balthazar used his 'Sacrifice', giving some of his health to Zen.

With that, Hank chased Lux, using his 'Weakness' ability to slightly decerease her damage, armor and magic resist.

Unfortunately, when he killed her, Soraka was already alive, so no ACE for the blue team.

The whole team, having level 2, helped Hank with the red buff and recalled.

That counted as an unofficial ACE.

Returning to their lanes, Hank decided to get the purple team blue buff, messing up Trundle's jungle.

"Nice one guys. Those bots are dumb as hell." Balth said through the device that his whole team had - something like headphones.

5 to 0, the game was looking good.

"Alix, come for the blue." Hank said, as he helped her with the blue team blue buff.

Basset was farming, with his last-hitting shilsl being extremely good. He didn't miss a single creep in like 4 waves.

Balthazar was equipped with a Face of The Mountain, and together with Basset they used their trinkets and warded the enemy blue and the upper bot lane bush (the one closer to the river).

The bots were back to lanes, having level 1 each of them.

Balth's team, having level 3 each, were a LOT more fed, which meant their early game was won.

* * *

_**ABILITY SETS:**  
_

_Basset the First:_

Q - Holy arrow

W - Light Shield

E - Infection

R - ?

_Alix Litcott_

Q - Water Armor

W - Slippy

E - Tsunami Shockwave

R - ?

_Zennash Matulewicz_

Q - Hook

W - Paper Shield

E - Paper Suicide Bird

R - ?

_Hank Wagner_

Q - The Sniper

W - Weakness

E - Drainer

R - ?

_Balthazar Anderson_

Q - Sacrifice

W - Fortississississimo

E - Rhytmic Shield

R - ?

* * *

As Zen farmed, Trundle came for a gank.

Xin used his E on him, just to have the third Q hit blocked by Zen and his 'Paper Shield'.

Zen then came back under his turret, and used his 'Hook' on Trundle, pulling him under the turret, securing the kill, and getting his red buff.

He threw one 'Paper Suicide Bird' at Xin, and came closer to him, thanks to the red buff slow.

Then, all that he did was hitting Xin several times...

_"Double kill!"_

"Good job, Zen!" Hank said, as he ganked middle lane.

Together with Alix they debuffed Lux, eventually killing her and pushing the middle turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Next, they quickly helped Zen with top lane turret, as Zen recalled.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

He bought few items, and then he used his teleport on a ward in the bot lane bush.

Together with Balth, he helped Basset pick up another kill.

Balth then tanked the turret and helped Basset get the second kill, resulting in a double kill for the blue bot lane.

_"Double kill!"_

As Zen and Bass pushed the turret, Balth decided to recall in one of the bushes.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Low at health, he didn't notice Trundle coming.

With one bite, Trundle finished Balth off...

Zen and Bass didn't get the kill, since Trundle got away thanks to his W.

10 to 1, Balthazar's death being the first.

"FUCK!" he angrily shouted, when he respawned.

"Sorry guys, I fucked it up. My bad..." Balth said, making his team laugh.

"Dude, you were low at HP and the match is still 10/1. It doesn't matter, you wouldn't have escaped that." Hank said, cheering Balth up a bit.**  
**

The whole team then ganked the middle lane, resulting in another kill for Basset.

All with lvl 8, with ultimates ready and not on cooldown, they were ready to fight the incoming enemies.

* * *

**_ABILITY SETS:_**

_Basset the First:_

Q - Holy arrow

W - Light Shield

E - Infection

R - Rapid Boost

_Alix Litcott_

Q - Water Armor

W - Slippy

E - Tsunami Shockwave

R - Ice Bomb

_Zennash Matulewicz_

Q - Hook

W - Paper Shield

E - Paper Suicide Bird

R - Photocopy

_Hank Wagner_

Q - The Sniper

W - Weakness

E - Drainer

R - AT4 Strike

_Balthazar Anderson_

Q - Sacrifice

W - Fortississississimo

E - Rhytmic Shield

R - Endless Love

* * *

"Are you ready, guys?" Balth asked, as the four bots rushed up on them...

* * *

"Lucy, I need your help, now!"

_"As i already said, I'll always be here for you."_

"That's great!"

_"So what do you need?"_

"I need an ultimate."

_"You are joking, aren't you?"_

"Quinn and Valor are two as one."

_"That's right. And we are too."_

* * *

"HELP ME, LUCY!" Balth shouted, as a ghost of a woman appeared behind the bots.

Balth used his 'Fortississississimo', and the ghost of the woman did the same.

The bots were knocked towards the team, and the two 'Fortississississimos' together stunned all of the bots.

As Lux used her 'Revive' to go back to her team, she ulted the whole Balth's team.

Balthazar used his shield.

But this time, the ghost did the same.

The shield now lasted A LOT LONGER than before, blocking even some bot attacks.

"Time to KICK THEIR ASSES!" Hank laughed, summoning an AT4 and shooting high into the air.

After two seconds, the rocket fell back down, dealing damage and slowing the bots.

"WOOOOOAAAAH!" Alix and Basset shouted, as Bass used his ultimate, boosting his attack speed and critical strike chance.

Alix fired an 'Tsunami Shockwave' and used her 'Ice Bomb' along with 'Slippy', dealing massive damage. Two kills were her.

_"Double kill!"_

"Get rekt." Zen sent out a 'PSB', getting a kill.

Last two were picked up by Bass, who had massive damage and crit at that moment.

_"Double kill!"_

_"ACE!"_

The blue team destroyed the Inner Turret, Inhibitor Turret and the Inhibitor, as they ran away.

With that, Balth kissed the ghost, and the woman dissapeared (Probably Lucy).

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

Hank went to take out the Dragon together with Zen, as Balth, Bass and Alix went for the Baron kill.

_"The Dragon has been slain!"_

16 to 1, one Dragon kill and five turrets for the blue team.

Balth placed a ward with his Sightstone, Zen teleported on it.

Together, the Baron was their.

_"The Baron Nashor has been slain!"_

Balth took a lot of hits, but thanks to his tanky build he made it out alive.

They all recalled, all of them having around 3k gold.

Balth bought basic boots and finished up his Randuin's Omen, while Alix bought the Tear of Goddes. She already had a 'Mejai's' with several stacks, so the damage output was HIGH.

Zen already had the Greaves and a BoTRK, and Hank had the Wriggle's Lantern with the Phage and a Zeal (Yeah, he was going to get a Trinity).

Basset already had an Infinity Edge and a Bloodthirster along with the basic Boots.

The team left the base, ready to win.

Alix picked up a blue, Zen took one red.

Balthazar went to steal from the enemy jungle: he left the red for Bass and took the blue for himself.

Balth then tanked the Inner Top Turret, and Basset destroyed it quickly.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Same with the Inhibitor Turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Bots didn't do anything about it. They had too much work defending the middle lane.

Soon, thanks to Hank, Zen and Alix, the bot Inhib was down.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

Balth and Bass destroyed the top Inhibitor, as the super minions started to spawn in ALL LANES.

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

"Come, another ACE!" Balth said, as Alix shot a 'Tsunami Shockwave' and an 'Ice Bomb'.

_"Quadra Kill!"_

Last kill was running away, so Zen used a 'PSB' to slow him down.

It was Xin.

"There it goes, my first penta!" Alix shouted, as she used 'Slippy' and another 'Tsunami Shockwave'.

_"PENTAKILL!"_

Everyones heartbeat stopped for a while.

A first PENTA! None of them have ever seen something like that!

They've heard about it, but... it was just... awesome!

They didn't push. They didn't do anything.

21 to 1, with one Dragon, nine turrets, one Baron, three Inhibs and soon, the last two turrets were pushed too.

Minions did all the work for the team, eventually winning the match.

The team hugged each other, before the legendary "VICTORY!" words were heard.

Then, they teleported to the Canyon again, as they were met by crazy fangirl-like screams and a massive applause

* * *

"Well, what should we do?" Edena asked, as the nine others didn't say anything.

Both teams finished their first match quickly, because they picked the 'Beginner' bots.

San's team won 30 to 0, while Roger's won 15 to 0.

Roger and his team did it the 'fast-push' way, while San's team had a little fun.

"I've got an idea!" Nymph interrupted the silence. "Let's spectate them!"

* * *

"What's that?" El Diablo asked, as he heard the words "Quadra kill!"

"Did they choose 'Intermediate'?" Arris asked, and her whole team nodded.

And then, there it came...

_"PENTAKILL!"_

"Holy shit." Abel said, others having their mouths wide-open.

"No way." Craig and Jabby smiled, still amazed by what they saw. "No fucking way."

...

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back in Demacia...**_

"Come on, Luna!" Lux shouted, as the League News turned on.

"I'm coming!" Luna shouted back, running through the kitchen to the living room.

"What's the matter?" Luna asked, opening another pack of potato chips.

"The League News! We'll see how good did Balth do in the registration!"

"Wow, nice! I never saw those." Luna sighed, as they both sat on a nearby couch.

_"Welcome to the League News on Canal 5, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Anita Dolan and together with my fellow friend Joel Grey, we'll introuce you to the amazing world of League of Legends!_

_Today, we'll be taking a closer look at the League Registration in the Institute of War!_

_So far, 15 newbie champions have completed the battle training and won their first bot games._

_Joel, it's your turn now. Could you tell us more about the newbies?"_

"Hope Balth made it in time." Luna said, hoping for the best.

_"Thanks, Anita. So, dear watchers, there are 15 newbies fighting their way to the League right now._

_Here they are:"_

A man with a mexican hat suddenly appeared on the TV screen.

_"Let's begin with the first team:  
_

_This, is El Diablo Fuego - The Herald of Fire._

_He has proved himself to be extremely aggresive, and his playing style has worked fine until now._

_Don't mess with him or you... might get a bit burned."_

Next, a man with a long dark cape appeared.

Next to him, stood a woman with a gun in her hands.

_"Abel - The Dark Side. Extremely good usage of damage abilities, turned to extremely good supporting._

_Together with his ADC, Izzy - The Gunslinger of Justice, they rock. This duo is considered the best bot lane partners from the 3 newbie teams._

_Combination of dark and firepower - a thing you can't win against."_

A woman with a huge stone shield was next.

_"Awesome jungler - Arris, the Daughter of Mountains._

_Her combination and usage of abilities allow her to turn even a lost teamfight into another five kills for her team!_

_With mountains on her side, she is unstoppable."_

Last, a man with sunglasses and some cool clothes appeared.

_"Roger Bellafonte. The support, the top lane, the tank, the damager... The Savior. This guy saved over hundreds of people in Kalamanda, and it looks like he did't forget a single thing!_

_This guy is extremely teamplaying, prefering to help his teammates than going after kills._

_He's an example of good teamwork._

_Well, let's look at the team number two!"_

"Well, good luck Balth." Lux laughed, as she took another handful of potato chips.

A surgeon appeared on the TV screen now.

_"Does this guy look crazy to you? That's maybe because he is!_

_Introducing Craig - The Crazed Doctor!_

_He can be compared to Singed - just when you think you can kill him, YOU'RE the one who gets instakilled._

_This guy is a pain in the ass. But ONLY if you are against him."_

"Another Singed?" Lux sighed, as image of her trying to catch up on Craig appeared.

Then, the words... _SHUT DOWN_.

A woman, with bronze fists appeared.

_"Upgraded Vi? Vi number two? Vi's sister? Daughter? NO!_

_This is Jabby - The Fist of Bronze._

_She has got the ultimate power, to summon fists, much bigger than Vi's, and give you a REAL punch._

_So argue with her only when you are ready to 'give up' on some of your teeth."_

Next, the Demacian Champion - San appeared.

"OMG THAT'S SAN!" Luna's fangirl scream, when she saw him.

_"You don't know that guy? Come on, you must know him!_

_The massive hammer in his hands, the dueling skills, the awesome sustain, the clearing speed..._

_It can be only... Sanford! The Champion of Demacia!_

_No doubt this guy has earned fame even without being a member of the league, because he is awesome!_

_Never ever challenge this guy to a duel. Take that in mind._

_He's the best jungler in the newbie League!"  
_

Another duo appeared - a woman with swords, which were probably a weapon, and a woman with dark clothes, with painting of a star on it.

_"Phew, another duo! First we had the dark, now we have the night!_

_Edena, The Lady of the Night is a woman, who uses the power of night, to incerease her chances of winning._

_Try not to get blinded by the dark, or the Guardian of Ionia - Nymph, might impale you._

_And again, and again, and again..._

_Trust me, you never saw sharper swords._

_Now, here is the last, and in my opinion most awesome team!"_

"Let's hope Balth is there!"

A man with origamis in his hands was next.

_"Zenash - The Origami Master._

_Sounds weak, doesn't it? Well, if you think the same, then you never saw things THIS guy does with it._

_Blades, explosive birds, clones, weapons, teleporting, illusions... all kind of this things won all the games for him and his team!_

_The best top laner is ready for the win!"_

Next, a man with a leather jacket and a halo appeared.

"YEAH! That's Hank!" Luna rejoiced, clapping her hands."

_"The thing on his head._

_That's the source of his power. The halo makes him a one-man army, able to create ALL kinds of weapons and take out the jungle camps with an ultimate speed!_

_Sniper rifles, shotguns, SMGs, Pistols... no need to search for them or buy them, this guy has them for free!"_

Next, a woman with dark blue dress and beautiful platinum blonde hair appeared.

_"Now, listen. This girl, has got complete control over water! Yeah. Alix - The Water Element._

_Ice shockwaves, walls, tsunamis, whirlpools, everything!_

_She has shown her skills by getting an awesome PENTAKILL in her first match!_

_The penta made her the best mid laner!"_

"A PENTA? HANK'S TEAM? AWESOME!" Luna happily shouted, as they high-fived together with Luxanna.

Next, the bot lane duo appeared...

_"The Lord of Rhythm and The Archer of Gods._

_Balthazar and Basset are an example of a good bot lane duo._

_Their singing is the thing you might lose against._

_Combination of good CC abilities and high damage, they wreck almost everyone who stands in their way._

_Don't try to piss them off, or Balthazar's 'song' might finish you off instantly."_

"WHOA!" Both of the girls screamed, as they each opened another coke can, and started to drink it...

* * *

_"Welcome, to the Summoner's Rift!"_

_..._

* * *

Well, so that's it!

I hope i didn't dissapoint anyone!

Next chapter will be a bit different, so I hope you'll like that!

Okay, so the OC Champions:

Balthazar Anderson

Zennash Matulewicz

Hank Wagner

Basset I.

Alix Litcott

Sanford Mace

Arris Solberg

Edena Munsey

Craig Madman

El Diablo Fuego

Roger Bellafonte

Abel Lemontin

Nymph Liggett

Jabby Cornberg

Izzy Lyndon

Well, I am tired as fuck, so have a nice day everyone! :)


	8. Chapter Seven - Quest of SASG

**Chapter seven**

**Quest of S.A.S.G.**

* * *

**A/N**

Well, hi guys!

Who is ready for a TRUCKLOAD of OCs?

**Zenash2314**, **Jewish Banana **and **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**. For you, guys, I've made something that I hope you'll like!

To **Zenash2314**: Zen's sister is here. :P Is it bad that Zia will be here? I just had this weird idea of creating another group of champions, and Zia was really awesome... so here she is!

To **Jewish Banana**: It's here! Ian! Hope you'll like him, along with the chapter! :)

To **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**: Jomm. The Master of Disguise. Here it is - a character i promised you. Won't spoiler anymore, hope youll like him!

Okay... I have added more OCs, full list of these guys will be in the end!

For now, there's one thing...

**Zia **is owned by **Zenash2314**.

**Ian **is owned by **Jewish Banana**.

**Jomm **is an OC i made for **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**. :)

And we can finally begin with the chapter!

Sorry for this, but we'll digress from Balthazar and his team now for a while...

* * *

"Thresh! YOU CAN'T RUN NOW!" the Purifier shouted at his worst enemy, shooting another living abomination - right to the head.

The Chain Warden was cornered, with no place to run.

"I've already told you! I haven't got Senna's soul!" he responded, as he readied his chain for defence.

"Fuck you Thresh! Fuck you and your lies! I know you destroyed her soul! I'm here to take revenge." Lucian laughed, as he aimed his weapons at Thresh.

"Don't be stupid, Lucian! I'm your duo partner! Even though we were enemies and I took the soul of your wife, do you think i would lie to you NOW? I didn't kill her!"

"Then who killed her?" Lucian shouted back, shooting Thresh who was fast enough to block the hit. "Is there someone else who had access to your souls? Is there someone else who is as cruel as you? You took away my happiness, Thresh! You took my love! Now there's NOTHING left in my heart."

"There is something. You want revenge. You want to kill the one who killed her. But it wasn't me."

"THEN WHO!?"

Lucian was pissed off as never before.

He knew that if he killed Thresh, he would kill his friend and he would never be able to join the League again. But that's a thing he had to sacrifice.

His worst enemy became his best friend. And just when he began to trust him, he got betrayed by the one he trusted.

"Do you remember how Genjuros became evil?" Thresh asked his ex-friend (?).

"Don't even remind me of that bastard... he almost killed all of the champions. At least he's dead right now."

"Not exactly..." Thresh sighed, shocking Lucian.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but he didn't get any answer. "Tell me, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Yesterday, I have been on a walk... just near Noxus, and everything seemed to be perfect. I've almost collected the last thing I needed to bring Senna back... but then, he appeared. Out of nowhere, like a ghost. He had his guards. Yeah, the clones he used several years ago. He used some kind of magic, to... destroy Senna's soul from my lantern, saying that... there is only one target left."

"His cloning abilities... he killed my Senna?"

Thresh nodded, as they both were filled with anger.

An evil summoner, a murderer, and a messed up idiot... was now back, and he killed Senna's soul.

"What are we gonna do now?" Lucian asked, as he put his weapons down.

"Let's get that bastard." his friend nodded, as he grabbed his lantern.

"The best duo?"

"The best duo."

_"Whoa, guys, slow down. You'll need help."_

* * *

_Long time ago, there was a man._

_A man with power so great, that there was no one who could beat him._

_The good news about this new man spread, as once, he got invited to the League of Legends._

_Not knowing about what did he get into, he signed a contract with the League._

_And he first entered the battlefield..._

_But not exactly ENTERED._

_He controlled a mighty undead warrior, that was incredibly strong._

_He sliced his enemies with his giant axe, eventually winning Summoner's first battle.  
_

_His first victory felt awesome - he knew, he had to kill more enemies._

_From that moment, he said to himself: "From this day, I will KILL all of my enemies, until I win."_

_As he battled and controlled several other awesome warriors, he came to a match, where his skill wasn't enough._

_Losing the battle, he decided to cheat._

_Infused with the ancient cloning knowledge, he clonned his undead warrior, making him win the match._

_The people who controlled his enemies did not tolerate it._

_The first thing they did, was firing the new summoner._

_But the man didn't give up..._

_With a single swing of his hand, he summoned his champions to stand with him and kill the summoners._

_Before fleeing the Institute of war, the summoner stole the knowledge of all the champions, granting him the power to create more and more champion clones._

_"As I said before, I won't stop until I win and all of my enemies are dead." the corrupted summoner said, "But now, the whole Valoran turned against me. The only way to win, is to survive. And the only way to survive, is to kill."_

_From that moment, Summoner Genjuros killed everyone who stood in his way._

_The only thing he always feared, were the Musicians._

_Those who could control the music, were the only ones that could kill him and stop his rage._

_So beware the army of the Summoner._

_And NEVER EVER trust everyone you meet._

_They might not be as good as you think they are._

...

* * *

"So, from what I heard, Genjuros is back." a man with two weapons in his hands began, as he turned around and looked at his group.

It was Ian Gregory Wright - The Double Blade. The first member of the Anti-Genjuros group.

"Am I right, Zia?" Ian asked a woman, who was standing closest to him.

"Yeah. Yesterday, he finished off Lucian's wife." she sighed, knowing there is only one man, who can stop the evil summoner now.

"Who was on the list? Jomm? Do you know?" Ian asked a man, who stood right behind Zia.

"Well, three people. First one, was called... Lucy Southgate, if I'm right." he said, but got interrupted by another man. Pete Brandon - another member of the group.

"Yeah, you are. Second one was Lucian's wife - Senna. And the third one was supposed to be dead a long time ago." Pete said, as he patted his brother's shoulder. "Bruce, do you remember his name?"

"Balth... Balthazair? Balthesar? Nah, it was something like that." Bruce - Pete's twin brother said.

Ian chopped off another tree with his axe, as he slowly cut off the branches with his sword.

"Balthazar." he said.

"What?" Zia asked "How do you remember that?"

"Balthazar Anderson. Lucy's boyfriend. He was supposed to be with Lucy in the car Genjuros destroyed. But... Balthazar was a son of a bitch. He wasn't with his girlfriend when she needed him. But fortunately, being a bitch had paid off. Now, that guy is alive, and our hope is not lost. And he probably blames himself for everything that happened to Lucy."

"Wait, Lucy had birthday. He didn't go with her, so... he didn't act like a real boyfriend. Not at all. But thanks to being a total dick... he's alive now?" Pete asked, as Ian nodded.**  
**

"Yeah. The Lord of Rhythm lost his girlfriend - The Song Lady. The only two people who have the music power would have been dead. But thanks to Balth, only one of them died. Maybe he thinks that he did a bad thing... but he didn't. Now, he is the only one that can save Valoran."

"Have any of you read the prophecy?" Jomm asked, as Zia nodded her head.

"Yeah. I remember that.

_The Lord of Rhythm and The Frost King will return, when the evil teams up._

_Together with the help of the Burning Prince, The Code Master, The Hunchback Blacksmith, The Builder of Earth, and The Mage of Tomorrow, the evil shall be defeated._

_And those Guardians of Life, who gave up on their loved ones, shall find happiness and peace again."_

"That's it. It's up to Balthazar, to find the Frost King and to face Genjuros in a final battle." Bruce said, as he looked at Ian. "But why? Why HIM?"

"He has got the power of rhythm and song. Same as Lucy. Balthazar can revive his dead friends, or kill anyone he wants. The power simply allows him to do so. But... when Lucy died, he lost his girlfriend, and his heart got 'damaged', if you know what i mean. This loss also 'nerfed' his powers... now, if he wants to kill or heal, he has to sacrifice something. For example, if he wants to heal his friend's leg, his leg will get injured as a sacrifice." Ian sighed.

They had to find the Lord of Rhythm.

He was the only chance for Valoran.

"Lucy and Balthazar are the only ones who can use songs to fulfil their wishes. But... what about Senna?" Pete asked, as he grabbed his gun.

His beautiful golden Desert Eagle.

"Senna and Lucian are like you and Bruce." Ian said, as he chopped off another branch and threw it to Zia. "When they are together, they are deadly. But separate, they are strong enough, but not as much as before. And Senna is the third one to have complete control over the song. Or actually, WAS."

"Or maybe he wanted to make Thresh and Lucian enemies, like a long time before. If he destroyed the peace and friendship between the members of the League, they would kill each other even without Genjuros being involved." Jomm smiled, as he caught the branch Zia threw at him.

It now looked like a weapon... like a Desert Eagle. But it was not golden, it was silver.

Zia had the power to create illusions, and to transform things to other things thanks to those illusions.

Jomm threw the Deagle to Bruce, who caught it midair.

"Soooo, where should we search for that Balthazar?"

"First, we should go for Thresh and Lucian." Ian interrupted the talk, "Those guys might help us. After all, if we come across Genjuros, we will have to battle a WHOLE ARMY of champions. And that will not be easy."

"Great, let's find them!"

* * *

_"Whoa, guys, slow down. You'll need help."_

"Who the hell are you?" Lucian asked the mysterious man in black, as the man came closer to them.

"I am Jomm - The Master of Disguise." he said, as another four figures entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Thresh snapped out, as he and his friend attacked with their combo - Thresh hooked with his Q ability and Lucian used his Q and W followed by his Ultimate.

But they didn't even kill Jomm.

He teleported away, and behind him stood another man, with his axe and sword creating a defensive shield.

"Ian - The Double Blade, by the way." he said, and when Lucian's attacks stopped, he jumped away.

A woman entered, followed by two male twins (probably).

"And what about this girl?" Thresh shouted, as he pulled her closer with his hook.

"Let her go!" the twins shouted, shooting from their Deagles.

They hit the hand of the Chain Warden, making him drop his hook.

"That hurts! Who the hell are you three?" he screamed, as the woman introduced herself.

"Zia - The Expert of Illusions."

The twins were next:

"We're Pete and Bruce - The Bullet Team."

Lucian raised his eyebrow, as he lowered his weapon.

"And why are you here, if i can ask?" he asked, making the whole group laugh.

"We are the S.A.S.G., or so-called 'Squad Against Summoner Genjuros'." Zia responded, as she took out her glaive.

* * *

**A/N**

Glaive - European polearm weapon, consisting of a single-edged blade on the end of a pole.

(Yeah, I found that description in the Madness Combat wiki, the Glaive has been used by Mag Agent V5 in the non-canon episode called Incident: 110A when he battled Jebus... Okay, I should shut up and continue with the story...)

* * *

"It's alright, we're going to kill that bastard." Lucian smiled, as he tried to walk away.

Unfortunately for him, the group blocked his way.

"You can't go there alone. He is too strong. There is only one man who can kill him, and we have to find that man!" Zia said, as Thresh finally understood.

"So that's him! The one target Genjuros was talking about! He wants to kill the man first, before the man kills him." he responded, as he gestured Lucian to step back.

"Great. Now, if you want to help us, we should start moving. Genjuros might already be on his w-" Ian was cut off mid-sentence, by an extremely loud roar.

"Fuck. That's him. Who's ready for a battle?" Bruce asked, as everyone else nodded, before going out of the crypt Thresh and Lucian were in.

As they came out, they were greeted by Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Malzahar, Renekton, Shyvana, Azir and Mordekaiser.

Well, not exactly GREETED... just several Cho's spikes, Kog's spitting shit, Shyvana's fire and Azir's soldiers.

Just after that, Malzahar shot some kind of dark matter at them and Mordekaiser threw his mace.

"Nice try!" Ian laughed, as he and Thresh stepped in front of their friends to block the incoming attacks.

"AAAAARGH!" Cho'Gath yelled at them. "We were sent by master Genjuros. You will not find the Lord of Rhythm! Retreat or we might have to kill you!"

"Wow. Good luck." Jomm teased, as everyone prepared their weapons.

* * *

_**ABILITY SETS:**_

_Ian Gregory Wright - The Double Blade:_

Q: Blade Swap

W: Pull In/Pull Out

E: Coward Destroyer/Axe Slam

R: Natural Strenght

_Pete Brandon - The Beast:_

Q: Fury of The Beast

W: Royal Roar

E: Sharpened Claws

R: Eyes of Fear

_Bruce Brandon - The Firearm Mastermind:_

Q: Run or Gun

W: Tactical Teamwork

E: Sticky, don't Touch!

R: Bullet Time

_Zia Matulewicz - The Illusionist:_

Q: The Fake

W: Imitation

E: Illusion

R: Clone

_Jomm Davison - The Master of Disguise:_

Q: Shadow Bunker

W: Mystery Cloak

E: The Rule of Randomness

R: Max Up!

* * *

"We will find Balthazar at any costs. And we will end Genjuros and his terror once and for all. Don't battle us, and we'll leave you alive." Zia warned the fake champions, as Shyvana let out a loud laugh.

"Let's battle then!" She shouted, as a big battle began...

* * *

"Fucking perfect." Ian sighed, when he saw the giant abomination in front of him. "He couldn't have been any bigger."

With those words, Cho'Gath stomped on the ground, as giant spikes almost impaled Ian.

He was fast enough to dodge it, as he pulled himself towards Cho'Gath with his sword.

Cho was already bleeding, but it was nothing compared to his size.

It felt like a little needle.

Next, Ian slammed his axe to the ground, as the ground started to shake, stunning Cho for a while.

Just when the monster recovered, he was met by a quick strike of Ian's sword, as his head was quickly cut off by his razor sharp blade.

As the corpse of the clone fell to the ground, Ian burst out into happy laughter.

"This could have been a trophy... if I was a headhunter or something like that."

* * *

"The Beast?" Shyvana asked Pete, as she tried to hit him with her fire. "How cuuuuuuute! I'm a dragon, so fuck off!"

"Oh, no no no." Pete laughed, as claws appeared on his fingers. "I am the lion, I am the king."

With those words, he jumped on the Half-Dragon, as he cut the poor Shyvana into pieces.

Tiny little bits.

Just when the dragon was about to explode (for unknown reason), Pete was shielded by Thresh's lantern.

"Thanks man!" he shouted back, as the Warden smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

"Lucian, there it is. The Master of Metal and the... what the fuck are you, Azir?" Thresh tried to joke, but he just pissed Azir off.

"I am THE EMPEROR OF SANDS!" Azir angrily screamed, as many soldiers started to rise up from the ground. "AND THIS IS MY ARMY!"

Lucian just laughed, as he easily shot all of Azir's soldiers.

It was just like when killing Thresh's souls... but a lot easier.

"Enough. Imma smash you!" Mordekaiser shouted, as he rushed up on Lucian.

Lucian's attacks proved to do nothing to the Metal Master, so Thresh hooked him, and smashed him with his lantern, stunning him.

"Now, the Emperor!" Lucian shouted, as Azir summoned a barrier of soldiers with shields in front of himself, which was probably his ultimate.

Well, unfortunately for him, there was nothing that could block Lucian's Piercing Light.

A giant hole was inside of Azir, as the Master of Metal stood up.

"Now you're DEAD!"

Thresh could hit him again with his lantern, but saw Pete in trouble, so he threw a lantern at him, shielding him from Shyvana's explosion.

Just when Mordekaiser was about to smash Lucian's head, he got impaled by some claws.

Yeah, that was Pete, who now saved their lives.

"I owed you that one." he said, as they did one group-high-five (somehow... -_-).

* * *

Hundreds.

Thousands.

No, actually maybe even millions.

Zia was everywhere.

Malzahar was about to die.

Yeah, he was.

He felt all the Zias going closer to him.

Even though he was a clone, he didn't look at it.

He didn't want.

That was just too much...

Everything that happened was one scream, before he got impaled several times by various Glaives.

* * *

"What the hell are you?" the Butcher of Sands laughed at the sight of the cloaked man.

"I am the shadow." Jomm said, as he dissapeared into nowhere.

"I am the killer." he used his famous spell - Rule of Randomness, that gave him a random spell of all.

Luckily for him, he was equipped by Gangplank's Q - Parrrley.

He shot Renekton, and then used his Randomness again.

Next, he had Lucian's Q - Piercing Light.

The shot was strong enough to cut through Renekton like scissors through paper,

"I am your doom..." Jomm finished, as Renekton's dead body fell to the ground.

* * *

"Yes! It is happening!" Kog'Maw happily said, as he shot at Bruce.

Bruce did the same, and both of them dodged each other's shots.

"What is happening?"

"Master told me I will be the last one alive! The plan is working!" Kog'Maw laughed, as the last four members came, and impaled him.

"I d... I did... did it!" the almost-dead Kog'Maw said.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked him, as no response came.

Just an evil laugh.

When Bruce realized it's useless to question Kog, he shot him with one of his Deagles.

They did it!

They defeated all of the cloned champions!

"It seems like Genjuros' plan failed!" Zia giggled, together with the team.

Only Thresh and Lucian were nervous.

"GET OUT OF THERE! RIGHT NOW! RUN!" they shouted "FUCKING RUN! YOU'LL DIE, LEAVE KOG ALONE! LISTEN TO US!"

It was too late already.

The S.A.S.G. just looked at Kog'Maw's corpse, which exploded, throiwng all of them away.

"NO!" Thresh angrily screamed, as he threw a lantern at them, giving them a little shield...

* * *

_"So, first I would like to ask you... how does this make sense?"_

"What're ya talking about?"

_"I mean, you have told me a perfect story about how you won your first battle, and suddenly we are talking about five RANDOM PEOPLE!"_

"Those guys are not some RANDOM people. They are the Squad Against Summoner Genjuros!"

_"And did that guy do something to you?"_

"Oh, you'll see. All I can tell you for now, is that they were and are important... and that the explosion didn't kill them..."

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Pete asked, as he opened his eyes.

His team was already sitting, and he was the only one that didn't wake up yet.

"Everything is fucked up." Lucian sighed, as he pointed his finger at Pete's team.

"What happened to them?"

"Was Zia always a coward?" Thresh asked, as Pete shook his head.

"No! She was always the first one to enter the battle!" he insisted, but the duo just laughed.

"So go and ask her."

Pete came closer to her, and he patted her shoulder.

"Zia. We should move."

"NO!" she shouted at him, frightening him a bit. "What if we meet Genjuros? Or more clones? What if we die? What if he kills us? What if we don't make it in time? I can't go there, he's too dangerous!"

This was the FIRST time Zia said that something was dangerous.

"What the... Ian should be okay." Pete thought to himself, as he came closer to his usually loud friend.

"Ian? Are you okay?"

The warrior just looked at him, and shook his head.

"What happened to you?"

This time, Ian didn't even shake his head or do anything. He just sat there, doing nothing.

"No way. You can't be the same as before."

Pete remembered those times very well.

Those times, when Ian didn't even talk to others. He was afraid to even make an eye contact with someone.

And now... how could this happen?

He was cold as before... again.

"Jomm. He must be okay."

Pete walked to the mysterious man.

"Jomm? Are you okay?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Jomm screamed, shocking Pete even more.

"Shit... this reminds me of something. So, Jomm, you are now EXTREMELY afraid of hurting me or others. GG."

Pete sighed, as he turned to his brother.

Hoping he was the only one that was alright, he shouted at him.

"BRUCE! I HOPE YOU WON'T DISSAPOINT ME!"

"I THINK I WILL! FUCK YOU PETE! I AIN'T GONNA LISTEN TO YOU! GO AWAY!" his brother yelled at him.

It felt like if someone shot few bullets through his head.

His brother just acted like if he hated him.

"Bruce... really? Please, tell me you are joking."

"NO I AM NOT! FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Thresh and Lucian came to Pete, and they patted his shoulder.

"Well, you see. Genjuros HAD a plan. Kog'Maw was infused with some weird liquid or something like that... and you were lucky that the lantern shielded you a bit more than the others." Thresh sighed.

"I guess promethium, therium and erbium." Lucian added, and Pete just looked at him.

His mouth wide open. That's what some people do when they hear something unusual.

"How do you know that?" he asked Lucian, making him laugh.

"Dude, I just said some random words I didn't even think you would believe!" he kept laughing, before calming down again.

"So, what are we gonna do? They will NOT go find Balthazar, and you know that!" Pete said, as an idea came to his mind.

"I know what should we do..."

He clapped his hands really loud, and his group started to pay attention.

"SHUT UP AND GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Bruce shouted, and Pete just ignored.

"I've heard about one good pub in Demacia! It's owned by Craig Madman, and from what I heard, it's been last year's most favourite! If you're too afraid or lazy to go help Balthazar with killing Genjuros, we can at least get drunk like never before while we can!"

"WOW, CONGRATULATIONS MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FINALLY SAID SOMETHING INTELLIGENT! BITCH, OF COURSE I AM COMING WITH YOU!" Bruce responded, as a smile appeared on Pete's face.

Ian just nodded his head. That counts as a yes.

"Beer won't hurt anyone." Jomm laughed, as he joined the group.

"But what if... what if there is... what... wow, there's nothing scary on a little drink." Zia smiled.

Well, Pete did it.

There was no spell or magic that could beat a little drink!

The group happily walked towards Demacia.

"Guys. Its the opposite way." Pete laughed, as the group turned around like if they were drunken already.

"What the..." Lucian and Thresh just looked at them, with 'WTF is that' looks on their faces.

"Hah, that's how it works." Pete turned at the Warden and Purifier "Guys, you HAVE to send an e-mail to Lux, J4, or someone else from Demacia... maybe even Xin or Fiora. Since Balthazar is from Demacia, he NEEDS to go to Craig's."

"Roger that. We'll catch up on you as fast as we can." Lucian nodded, but got quickly stopped by Pete.

"NO! Don't even try to go with us. You can stay in safe distance, or come other way, but they CANNOT SEE YOU! It will be suspicious if they do. Understand?"

They both nodded, as Lucian grabbed his mobile phone and started to write an e-mail to Jarvan IV.

Pete and the group were already out of sight, so there was just one thing left...

* * *

_Ey, J4!_

_Dude, it's me, Lucian._

_Listen. Genjuros is back, and you NEED to find The Lord of Rhythm._

_His name is Balthazar Anderson, or something like that._

_Respond if you know something about him._

Hi Lucian!

Of course i do, bro.

He's been in the League news together with his team - they are on the Registration right now and their midlaner - Alix even got a PENTAKILL!

The next match will be live, you have to watch it!

_We have no time, Jarv!_

_Go find Lux and Garen and get there as fast as you can!_

_He HAS to be in Craig Madman's pub after the end of Registraion, understand?"_

Calm down, I've been chosen as a Mentor, so I will get there anyway.

And I've heard same news about Lux.

Don't worry, we got that.

Why is that guy so important doe?

_He is the last Lord of Rhythm alive._

_And his team must be there too._

_That penta they had... seems like they're not that bad!_

_Thanks, dude._

_Now, I gotta call someone._

* * *

"Pete?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Done - Jarvan and Lux are goind to be mentors, they will take care of it."

_"Awesome! Thanks, guys. Now, try to take the route through Menz City - it's a quick shortcut, you'll be there in no time!"_

"Alright. On our way. See you in Demacia. Take care of your friends."

_"Don't worry, there is one thing Genjuros can't change - we all love beer. See ya."_

* * *

**A/N**

Well, well, well.

This chapter had absolutely nothing to do with the original story.

But actually... it had!

Balthazar and his team are about to face something evil.

But not now, I have so many plans with this story before it ends! :D

To **Zenash2314**: I REALLY HOPE you liked Zia in this chapter :P Don't worry, she won't stay cowardly forever. And BTW... if she isn't alcoholic... then I fucked it up :D

To **Jewish Banana**: Sorry this chapter took so long... well, I didn't want him to have his cold personality right from the beginning, I imagined him like a leader, but then the Kog'Maw accident happened, and... the old cold guy is back. :)

To **JohnnyTheEpicChhun**: Jomm. Well, randomness is cool, isn't it? :D What do you think? Was it okay? Tell me, I'll appreciate it!

Okay guys, as always, leave feedback, and feel free to review or fave or follow. :D

FFF - Feedback, Favourite, Follow. Lol, I realized that just now.

So have a nice day everyone! And if you want some special OC, there is NO place for them right now :P I can add some later, but not now.

Great, I'm done now! Time to have a rest. :P

(Oh, and if you have some questions, just ask me, I can answer you anytime.)


	9. Chapter Eight - Ultra Rapid Fire

**Chapter Eight**

**Ultra Rapid Fire**

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, hello everyone!

First, I would like to thank you all for staying with me the whole time! :)

I REALLY appreciate it, and every single review, fave, follow or PM! :)

Gosh, even the views make me feel awesome! :D

I will try to make everything clear from now on.

I know last chapter confused you a bit, but i promise that EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED.

I know those OCs and everything, that it's too much for some of you, but please just wait for a while.

Anyway, there is no reason i should make this A/N any longer.

We are back in the Canyon of Knowledge, after the victory of our team!

Who likes URF? If you do, you'll LOVE this chapter! :D

For those who don't know what is the **ULTRA RAPID FIRE**, well, let me explain:

_- Abilities cost no mana and energy_

_- Everyone gets 80% cooldown reduction for abilities, summoner spells and items_

_- Ranged champions have double attack speed_

_- All champions get 60 movement speed_

_- All champions get 25 tenacity_

_- Ranged champions deal 25% bonus critical strike damage_

_- All champions gain 5x more gold_

Well, let's see what happens next, shall we? :)

Oh, and there's one more thing...

**CHALLENGE: Finish a chapter in ONE DAY.**

***Challenge accepted***

* * *

"What happens now?" Alix asked her team, as they were teleported back to the Rift.

Were they going to play another match against bots?

That couldn't be right.

They already won against Intermediate bots. It was just too easy

So what could that be?

The team didn't give a damn about who were they going to play against, but they knew it won't be that easy.

Only Zen had an idea, what could this be.

"This is a bot game. Definitely a bot game. This is still just the practice part, so these are bots... in the last registration, URF and Doom Bots were played." he sighed, as he looekd around.

The Rift looked normal, so it was supposedly an URF match.

"Well, lemme try something..." Balth said, as he casted his shield.

His cooldown was decereased to just FOUR SECONDS.

Since his shield lasted 1.5 seconds, it meant that... his team would be un-shielded only for 2.5 seconds!

If they added in all of the other shields - Basset, Zen, Alix and Hank... they were tanky as hell.

And with Lucy, the shield lasted 3 seconds, so they were un-shielded with Balth's ult only for ONE SECOND!

EVERY SECOND, BALTH COULD CAST A NEW SHIELD AND TOTALLY WRECK THE BOTS.

And with infinite amount of mana, they were going to win the match!

"This is URF mode, people!" Hank laughed, as the group freely wasted their spells, before realizing they already wasted 45 seconds of the match.

They were playing as the purple team, and Hank; as their jungler, had an idea.

They invaded the enemy red, just to find no bots in there.

As the time came, they easily took the red, and returned to their lanes.

It was surprisingly easy...

Soon, the team realized that they are playing against five EXTREMELY strong bots - Ezreal, Hecarim, Kayle, Nidalee and Urgot.

Kayle and Ezreal were on bot, Nidalee was mid and Urgot top.

Hecarim was jungling, which made the team a bit nervous.

"Guys, listen to me. This won't be easy."

* * *

**The advantages of URF bots:**

_Ezreal:_

- Long range spam poke

- Very low ability cooldown

- Global ult with EXTREMELY low cooldown

_Hecarim:_

- Very fast jungle clear

- Very high mobility

- High Q spam damage

- Naturally tanky

_Kayle:_

- Amazing sustain

- Permanent speed boost

- E always ready

- Only 9 seconds without ult

_Nidalee:_

- Amazing sustain

- Long range spam poke

- High mobility as cougar

- Fast pusher

- Traps give lots of vision

_Urgot:_

- Constant long range harass

- Constant shield

- High damage output and tankiness

* * *

"What the hell?" Zen asked himself, as he tried to dodge all of Urgot's shots.

He _tried_.

Urgot fired at least 20 shots in first 8 seconds on lane, and Zen was hit by four of them.

His shield was enough to shield only two, so Urgot hit him 2 times.

"Hank, move! I need a gank! NOW!" he shouted , as their jungler happily farmed the blue buff.

Hank then moved through the mid lane, helping Alix to easily secure a kill on Nidalee, who went too far away from her turret.

Thanks to Alix and her 'Tsunami Shockwave' spam, they dealt massive damage.

Hank's 'Weakness' and Alix's 'Slippy' provided enough slow, for the bot to die.

_"FIRST BLOOD!"_

"Thanks man."

"No problem, for the lady anytime."

Alix giggled, as she waved Hank when he was leaving the lane.

Zen was next on the ganking list.

He already had level 3, so he started to spam his 'Hook'.

Hank camped in the bush, until Zen's HP got dangerously low.

"DUDE HELP ME! NOW!" he shouted at the jungler, but Hank just waited.

Urgot was chasing Zen almsot under turret, and that was his biggest mistake.

"HOOK HIM!" Hank shouted, as he used 'Weakness' on Urgot and 'Drainer' on Zen.

Zen absorbed the damage, getting a huge shield.

The bot got hooked by Zen, and there was nothing left to do.

After getting last turret hit, he died.

"Good job mate."

"You too, Zen."

"Yeah, and us three! I saw Heca on his way to our blue, come Hank, we'll get him." Balth said, but Hank just shook his head.

"Sorry, man. We'll destroy both mid and top turrets, it's a lot better than a blue." Hank told his friend, as the top turret was already down, and the two went on mid to help Alix.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

"Shit!" Balth cursed, as he 'Sacrificed' another portion of his health for Bass.

Ezreal was spamming his Q, and Basset was doing the same.

Fortunately for the team, Bass was more accurate and his damage output was high enough to kill Ezreal.

Since he was low at HP from Ezreal's shots, Kayle rushed op on him, dealing relatively HIGH damage.

Balthazar knew this was going to happen, so at first he used another 'Sacrifice' and healed Basset.

Bass just spammed his Q and E, one after another, as Kayle's HP got to 200, while Bass had only 120 left.

Balth knew the bot won't stop until his ADC is dead.

But his 'Rhytmic Shield' was still ready, so he used it to shield Basset and himself, resulting in a double for Bass.

_"Double kill!"_

"Great job, bro."

"You too. Without your heals and shields, I would definitely be dead."

The duo almost pushed another turret, before Hecarim came from the river bush.

"Helicopter incoming! Run Balth!" Basset shouted at his support, but Balth ignored him.

"Spam. Q and E. Trust me." Balth said, shocking Basset for a while.

But since Balth knew a lot more about the League, Bass listened to him.

"That's a suicide, man! We will die!"

"No, we won't. Just trust me."

Just when Hecarim was almost near the duo, Balth used his 'Fortississississimo'.

Bass didn't stop attacking and spamming spells - but then, Hecarim was about to attack again!

But unfortunately for him, he got knocked back again by Balthazar.

And there it was - a triple for the ADC.

_"Triple kill!"_

"I knew you don't need help! Come for the drake!" Hank told them, as the bot turret got destroyed, and soon, the Dragon too.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"The Dragon has been slain!"_

"Great, return to lanes." Zen happily responded, as the team did what he said.

All, except Balth and Bass.

They both had to go back.

Hank helped Alix with a blue, before they returned and Hank took opposite team's red for himself.

As the whole team was back at lanes, Urgot was now no match for Zen.

He just shielded himself with his paper shield, before using hook on Urgot,

He repeated the simple process three more times, before easily slaying Urgot.

"Hank, come, we'll get the inhib!"

Together with jungler, Zen pushed the second top turret and soon even the inhibitor turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

"Guys, assistance please?" Alix asked others, as the top duo went on the mid lane, destroying another turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

No bots came to defend it.

"Balth, do you need help?" Hank asked the duo bot lane, who were successfully farming creeps.

Basset had only over 120 creeps.

Well, it was good, since he was still a newbie.

"No, it's okay. Go for the inhib. Where are the bots though?"

"No idea.." Hank sighed, as something really weird happened.

Five bots, with a Baron Buff, rushed out of the river, towards the duo bot lane.

"The fuck are we gonna do now?" Basset sighed, knowing there was no way to run away.

They were both going to die.

Well, it was worth the two inhibitors.

But they weren't going to give up so soon.

"Basset, did you ever try something impossible?" Balth asked his duo partner, summoning his ultimate - Lucy.

* * *

"Lucy, how many times did you see a LIVE penta?"

_"Never. Never ever."_

"Well, prepare to see one."

_"You're kidding. That's IMPOSSIBLE! They are FIVE! They have got Baron Buffs, and they are some of the strongest URF bots! And you are just two! You can't be serious, Balth. This is the most impossible decision ever."_

"You know, everything seems impossible until it's done. And after all, we wouldn't survive that if we tried to run. The only way is to fight back."

* * *

"Balth, get out of there!" Alix shouted through her microphone, but the duo ignored it.

Basset knew EXACTLY what were they going to do.

"Sorry. Not today. There is a penta for us."

"You are crazy."

"Maybe." Balth laughed, as he turned to Basset.

"SPAM EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! USE YOUR ULT, ALL THE SHIELDS AND SPELLS! BUT DO NOT SHIELD ME! SHIELD YOURSELF! IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE THIS, THEN DO NOT TRY TO FALL BACK!" he shouted at his ADC, to make sure he understands everything.

"Got it."

"Okay, kill Urgot first."

Balth stood in front of Basset, as he and Lucy started to send the bots away.

With stronger 'Fortississississimo' because of Lucy's buff and Basset's damage, Urgot was immediately dead.

"Now, get Ez and Kayle!" he said, as Basset continued with spamming his spells and shooting his arrows.

Hecarim was already hitting Basset, so Balth casted a 'Rhytmic Shield' together with Lucy.

Hecarim got knocked away, while Basset's Statikk Shiv provided him another 2 kills - Kayle and Ez.

_"Triple kill!"_

"Last two are now definitely dead! Nida first, then Heca!"

Basset listened, and he dodged few spears, while Balth summoned another 'Rhytmic Shield' and used another 'Fortissimo' to knock Hecarim back.

_"Quadra kill!"_

The last bot used the situation, and rushed up at Basset, who was low at HP.

Balth was low at HP, too, but his ADC was more important than himself.

With one simple 'Flash', he appeared in front of Basset, as he waited for the last hit to come.

He closed his eyes.

He didn't want to see how he dies in a bot match... again.

But no hit came.

As he opened his eyes, he saw Basset's shield around him, and dead Hecarim on the ground.

The words _"PENTAKILL!" _echoed through the Rift, as loud as when Alix killed the five bots with her 'Ice Bomb' and 'Tsunami Shockwave'.

_"ACE!"_

"Did I just... get a penta?" Basset couldn't believe his own words.

"Yeah, you did. Good job, Bass." Balthazar smiled, before kissing Lucy's ghost.

_"Told you, Lucy."_

_"You were right, Balth."_

"Wow Bass, same like me!" Alix laughed, before the last three members of the team finished the game.

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

And then, the legendary words...

_"VICTORY!_

* * *

The team got teleported to the next Rift relatively fast.

It wasn't the same...

It was... darker.

All of the team members knew, what was going to happen.

The registration wasn't that easy, after all.

"No way." Balth said, as he just sat on the ground for a while.

"This ain't gonna be good... aah, we've gone so far!" Alix sadly responded from behind, before the whole team had a rest for a while.

As the timer started, they stood up and went to buy some items.

"Prepare, to battle the DOOM BOTS OF DOOM!" the announcer shouted, as a sad smile formed on Hank's face.

"And I thought I'll finally be a champion..."

* * *

"Luna! Come on! It's happening! The URF match!" Lux shouted, as her new friend came back home, with another beer bottles and coke cans.

"I'm coming! Got the beer already. Do you drink alcohol?" she asked, but Lux just shook her head.

"No, I don't drink alcohol. Only occasionally."

Luna then threw a coke can at Lux, who successfully caught it.

"Okay, so what happened?" Luna asked.

"Nothing interesting. Just few kills, and there... wait, is that ANOTHER PENTA?" Lux was shocked, when she saw how the ADC together with Balthazar aced 2v5 with a penta.

Joel was talking again, bringing another good news.

_"Yeah, it is another PENTAKILL for our 'Shield-team'!_

_Now, Balthazar and Basset surprised us with awesome teamwork - Balth shielded Basset and deflected all the attacks, making it difficult for the bots to get closer to him._

_After some time, both of them got low on health, and just when the last bot; Hecarim was going to kill the support, Basset took his role, and shielded his support, before securing the last kill for an amazing PENTAKILL!_

_This Penta resulted in an ACE, and the last three members easily pushed the Inhibitor, along with the two Nexus Turrets and the Nexus itself!_

_Balthazar and Basset have proven, that they are the strongest duo bot lane from our newbies. They were good enough, to beat Abel and Izzy!_

_The team now has the best mid laner, top laner, and support with ADC!_

_Only Sanford is the one, that can beat the jungler of the team - Hank - the Icon of Madness._

_Well, in my opinion, in the following 'DOOM BOTS OF DOOM' match, Hank will be the one who gets a PENTAKILL and becomes the best newbie jungler!"_

"Doom bots? Oh no..."

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, so I think I did it!

One day! YAY!

Anyway, this chapter was incredibly easy to write!

I hope you all liked it!

And some of you already know, what happens in next chapter.

Our team gets to battle the... DOOM BOTS OF DOOM!

Well, I don't think I have to make this A/N longer.

Feel free to review, fave, or follow!

Also don't forget to share this with your friends, if you like it!

Leave a feedback for me, so I can know how good the chapter was, and what did I do bad/good!

You can even PM me and tell me what do you think!

Thanks for reading this, I appreciate it!

Have a nice day!

Oh, and there's something more... **I HAVE ADDED A POLL, WHERE YOU CAN VOTE FOR A SONG THAT BALTH WILL BE SINGING! BE SURE TO VOTE!**


	10. Chapter Nine - Victory moment

**Chapter nine**

**Victory moment**

* * *

**A/N**

Hi guys!

There's just one thing I have to say... **IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN VOTE FOR A SONG IN THE POLL I ADDED! YOU CAN CHOOSE WHICH SONG BALTH WILL BE SINGING!**

**IF YOU DIDN'T FIND THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, TRY AGAIN, MAYBE YOU JUST DIDN'T NOTICE IT. :)**

**YOU CAN CHOOSE UP TO 3 SONGS, AND IF THERE ARE MORE 'WINNING' SONGS, I WILL CHOOSE ONE OF THEM TO BE THE 'WINNER'!**

Okay, as always, I'm glad we made it this far, my fellow readers! :D

Thank you for everything, every single view means a lot to me. :)

Anyway, we should begin with the chapter!

Here it is: THE DOOM BOTS OF DOOM!

_"Please proceed with caution, the chapter may be a bit chaotic (more than before) :)"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Demacia:_

Luna and Lux heard a knock on their doors.

"Who's there?" Luna shouted, as both of the girls ran towards the door.

According to the time, it were their parents.

Luna's and Balth's parents were home!

Luna slowly opened the door, hoping that they're not some of her friends.

She actually didn't want to be with anyone else than with Lux.

That girl seemed weird when in the Fields of Justice... but Luna soon realized, that when not fighting, Lux can be cool and funny.

As the door got open, Luna saw not two people... but five people.

Two of them were their parents, but the other three...

They were the champions.

Xin Zhao, Garen and Jarvan IV.

"You can't be... you really are..." Luna even passed out from all the excitement.

"Luna! You alright?" her mother asked, as she helped her daughter up.

"Mom, what are they doing here? What are YOU doing with them anyway?"

Lux came just in time, to see her brother and her two friends.

"Hi guys!" she happily said, as she hugged them all.

"We've heard that you are here, so we came to tell you something..." Jarvan began, and Lux could tell that he was nervous.

"What is it?"

"We need to have a private talk, for a while..." Jarvan turned to Balth's parents, who were already helping Luna up, and taking her to the house.

When the four summoners moved away, Lux noticed someone else with them.

The fifth summoner - Katarina.

"NO! GET AWAY YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU EVEN POSSIBLY HURT BALTHAZAR? DON'T EVEN TRY TO COME CLOSER TO ME!" she shouted at her angrily, as she tried to punch the Sinister blade.

But she missed, because she got stopped by Garen.

"Calm down, Lux! She didn't do anything to you!"

Lux was so pissed off right now.

That girl almost killed a guy that helped her!

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Lux." Katarina raised her eyebrow, as she moved a bit back.

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! HOW YOU KIDNAPPED ME YESTERDAY, HOW A GUY CALLED BALTHAZAR CAME TO SAVE ME, AND HOW YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

"Oh. shit." Jarvan sighed, and he was pretty much shocked. "Katarina was with Garen the WHOLE time yesterday. So Lucian was right..."

"What?" Lux was shocked even more than Jarvan.

Was she going crazy? Katarina was there, tying her to a chair, and Balthazar came out of the sewer BLEEDING.

There was no way that could be a dream or a hallucination.

"We were chatting with Lucian, and he told me that Genjuros is back." he then remembered about the thing Lucian sent him... "Where is the Lord of Rhythm?"

"He is on the champion registration right now. His team already had two pentas, how is that even possible!" Lux smiled for a while, before turning to Katarina.

"Kata, sorry about the bitch thing."

"No problem, but... you know I wouldn't do that!"

Lux nodded her head, before going back to Luna's house.

"Luna, we need to find Balth right now. Are you coming with me?"

"You can bet i am!" the young woman happily shouted, as she waved her parents and went towards the group.

Jarvan looked at Luna, and he asked her one SERIOUS question...

"Well, Luna's your name, isn't it? There is one really important thing I have to ask you... do you have any special power, or something like that?"

"Ehm, there is one thing... but that's a secret." Luna said, as Lux raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't know you have some magic power..."

"Even Balth doesn't, don't worry."

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Kata asked with a smile, as she pointed at the Institute of War, which was not that far away. "There, is the only guy that can save Valoran. We can't hesitate."

* * *

_At the same time, in Menz City:_

"Should I call Pete?" Lucian asked, as they passed through the calm and snowy streets of the huge town.

It was not the same like Demacia; Menz City was full of skyscrapers and large buildings.

"Do it. Ask him about others." Thresh responded, as he made a snowball and threw it at one of the windows.

Valoran was full of magic places - in some of them it was freezing cold, some were like hundreds years ago, some were modern with cars and things like that... and one of those was the Menz City.

The duo ran, before someone could see them.

They laughed for a while, but then Lucian grabbed his phone.

"Okay, here we go..."

The phone started to ring, which meant Pete just had to answer.

* * *

_Somewhere near Noxus:_

"Who's phone is ringing?" Zia asked, as Pete took it out of his pocket.

"It's Thresh." he thought to himself, but instead, he said "It's my dad."

"SO TELL OUR STUPID DEAD WE'RE GOING TO GET FUCKING DRUNKEN TODAY!" Bruce shouted, as Pete just shook his head.

"Go, I'll catch up on you." he told his team, before they went towards Demacia.

* * *

_"Pete, how's it going?"_

"Okay, and I think I'm starting to understand what happened to them!"

_"Well, explain!"_

"So from what I noticed, they are same like several years ago! I mean, Bruce acts the same way like when he caught me with his girlfriend."

_"Ugh, gross. How could you do that to your brother?"_

"I didn't know she was his girlfriend... anyway, Zia doesn't drink alcohol. She gave up on drinking alcohol, because she realized it doesn't do much good to her health. She is same like before, because she was drinking BEFORE, not now."

_"What about Ian and Jomm?"_

"I remember the times, when Ian had a crush on Zia. He was cold as frozen ice, he didn't talk to us, but he always wanted to love and be loved, but he was afraid of people. Jomm was almost the same, except he was not afraid of people, but of HURTING people."

_"Do you have any idea how to fix that?"_

"No, not yet."

_"Okay, where are you now?"_

"We just passed Noxus. What about you?"

_"We're in the Menz City."_

"Good. You will be there around ten minutes before we get there, too. Make sure they don't see you when we get there."

_"Let's just hope Jarvan comes in time..."_

* * *

_Back on Summoner's Rift:_

"Please, choose the difficulty of your enemies." the announcer said, as another three buttons appeared.

But who was going to pick?

"Zen, do you want?" Basset smiled at Zen, who nodded his head.

He walked towards the '1' button.

There were three buttons - '1', '2' and '5'.

"Well, from what I heard even Doom Bots one are difficult." Alix sighed, because she know exactly what was Zen about to do.

Are they cowards? Are they gonna pick the easiest bots just to win?

"No." Zen said quietly. "We are not gonna pick 'One'."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alix asked him. "Those bots are DOOM BOTS OF DOOM! If we lose, we are out and we can't be champions until the next season!"

"So come and pick the easiest ones, Alix!"

But she didn't go.

She didn't want to feel like a coward.

"Do what you want, Zen. If we lose, you are dead."

"I've got an idea." Hank said, as he came closer to the '5' button. "Let's push it together. Like a team."

Zen and Basset immidiately ran to Hank.

Only Balth and Alix were a bit unsure...

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Alix sighed, but after some time, she joined her teammates.

It was up to Balth now...

* * *

_"What are you waiting for, Balth?"_

"I don't know, Lucy. I just... I've been dreaming about this even since I was a child, but now... what if we lose? What if I lose it and my team starts to hate me, and..."

_"Listen to me now. Carefully. Balth, You know that I love you. Even if I am not a living being anymore, I still love you. And I know you way better than you ever thought. Yeah, sometimes you are clumsy as hell, sometimes you are not acting the way you should... but I know that you always make the right decision."_

"Still, it all feels weird to me..."

_"Please, Balth. We didn't come this far to dissapoint them now. Be a true leader, and accept the challenge."_

* * *

"So, what about you Balth?" Zen said, coming closer to his teammate.

He patted his shoulder, making Balth feel a bit better.

"I'm in. We are gonna win this."

The team touched the button, and pushed it; together.

"Damn, we're INSANE!" Basset laughed, as the team started to buy their items.

This had to be a fast game.

All of them had 'Teleport' and 'Revive'.

They needed REALLY GOOD TEAMWORK to win this match.

No Barons, no Dragons. The bots were able to teleport and easily steal it.

Basset picked Doran's Blade and a Health potion, as always.

Hank didn't go jungle. He picked a Long Sword, and some potions.

Zen was top with Hank - he had a Doran's Blade with a Health potion.

The team needed a tank. So Balth bought a Relic Shield, a Stealth Ward and a Health potion.

Alix was ordinary mage - Doran's Ring and two Health potions.

The team went to their lanes, as they saw their opponents:

Zyra, Galio, Ezreal, Annie and Veigar.

"This aint gonna be good..." Zen sighed, as the time was up.

_"Minions have spawned!"_

"I have got an idea." Balth told his teammetes, and he used 'Sacrifice' to heal Basset.

Veigar was on mid.

Ezreal and Galio were top, while Zyra and Annie were bot.

"Hank, ward the upper bush."

Hank did what his friend told him, and since the whole team had teleport, they used it.

They teleported on the ward, and focused the two bots - Ez and Galio.

_"FIRST BLOOD!"_

_"DOUBLE KILL!"_

With Zen having first two kills, the team quickly destroyed the turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

All of the bots noticed that, and they immediately went to defend the top lane.

When they came, the team had to take out Veigar first.

He had Pantheon's passive and his own spells, along with Amumu's 'Despair'.

"Come on, quickly!" Basset shouted, as the team easily killed the bot.

"We have to get the turret down as fast as we can." Balth shouted, as the whole team rushed up on the Inner Turret.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

When they destroyed it, the four bots (only Veigar was dead) were almost quick enough to crush the whole team.

Basset, as the ADC was almost dead, but Balth used 'Sacrifice' and 'Rhytmic Shield' to help his team.

He blocked all the hits, before dying.

He sacrificed himself, because he was just a support.

Just when they thought they made it out alive, Ezreal came out of the bush, as he focused Alix.

Even the bots had some logic - they had a good Armor buff, but they had almost NO Magic Resist.

Alix and Balth were the only ones, that dealt Magic Damage, so they had to die first.

Balthazar was a support, and he already sacrificed himself for the team.

Alix had to die next.

Basset was next on the list, as the ADC of the team.

Zen and Hank were not focused, much to their own good.

Just when Ezreal was about to shoot his Q at Alix and kill her, something weird happened.

Basset moved in front of Alix, and shielded himself, to cover the hit.

But his shield wasn't enough.

He died, and it was the second death of the team.

3 to 2, with two turrets pushed. The game was looking quite good for our team.

Alix just stood there, with shocked expression on her face.

They all backed.

"Did Bass just... sacrifice himself for me?" she asked, as Zen slowly nodded his head.

"Why did he do it? I'm just useless mage, for fuck's sake!"

"Maybe he had a different reason to do it. Maybe it was not because of the match." Zen smiled at his teammate, as she did the same.

Maybe he was right. And maybe wasn't.

When Basset and Balth respawned, the team went back to their lanes.

For next few minutes, it was just a defensive game - no kills, no deaths, no turrets.

At least until the bots teleported to the Dragon.

Since the 'Teleports' weren't on cooldown anymore, the team teleported to another ward, this time the one placed by Zen.

The team was fast enough to destroy the Inhibitor turret, before the bots killed the Dragon.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

_"The Dragon has been slain!"_

Bots noticed it too late. They tried to recall, but didn't make it in time.

_"An inhibitor has been destroyed!"_

"Back, NOW!" Balth shouted, as the team did what they had to. Balth placed one last ward, before he recalled after his team.

The team was already spawning Super Minions, which was a great advantage.

Bots weren't as stupid as they looked. They defended, easily destroying the minions.

The team had to do something to outsmart the bots.

They just farmed, until they had their 'Teleport' again.

Balth kept thinking, until he came to a crazy idea.

It was really crazy. It shouldn't work, not at all.

But they had to end the game quickly.

Those bots had the ability to Ace them 2v5 now.

If someone had just over 300 HP, they would definitely kill him with ONE HIT.

And then, an idea came to Balth's mind.

Better than the first one, but similiar.

"Alix, teleport on the ward!" he told her, as she listened to him.

Balth teleported on the same ward, and the bots rushed up on them.

Balth waited, until he had only over 600 HP.

"Run, Alix! Try to slow them as much as you can!"

Balth casted 'Rhytmic Shield', as they both started to fall back.

The bots followed them. That was an easy double kill.

Or at least they tought... Balth and Alix successfully ran through the jungle.

The bots just KNEW they will get the kills.

But they were wrong.

Basset, Hank and Zen teleported on the ward, as they quickly destroyed the two nexus turrets.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Bots tried to recall, but their recall was interrupted by Alix's 'Ice Bomb'.

_"A turret has been destroyed!"_

Now, there was nothing. Absolutely NOTHING that could stop the team from destroying the Nexus.

_"VICTORY!"_

They did it. They won against the DOOM BOTS OF DOOM!

"Congratulations, dear _CHAMPIONS_! Please prepare to be teleported back to the Institute of War! We wish you good luck in your future games!"

They all got teleported to the building, from where they got teleported to the Canyon.

San's team and Roger's team were already there, celebrating a bit.

"WE DID IT!" Izzy happily shouted, as they made a big grouphug.

When she turned around, she saw Balth and his team coming.

Everyone stayed quiet, and clapped their hands, as the team came closer.

"YOU WERE AWESOME!" Craig shouted, as he happily laughed.

"We picked only the '1' bots, but you... how did you beat them?" San asked, with a happy smile on his face.

The whole team was happy.

"Just a... bit of strategy, i think." Balth smiled, as he shook San's hand.

At the same time, Alix came closer to Basset, before hugging him.

"Thanks... for saving me. I owe you that."

Basset didn't talk to any girl before. He didn't even like one...

But when Alix hugged him... something happened.

It felt so warm, and he felt... safe and happy.

Alix soon let go of him, and she was met by Basset's smile.

"Bass, are you okay?" she asked, but Basset was too busy with his 'thinking'.

She just giggled, before going to talk with with Izzy and other girls.

_"Please, dear Champions, prepare to meet your Mentors!"_

None of them knew what was going on.

Mentors... probably some champions that will teach them something.

It felt somewhat interesting...

_"Roger Bellafonte, your Mentor is..."_

Yeah, all of them were going to get ONE mentor.

_"Lee Sin!"_

When the male announcer said those words, Lee came out of the doors, as he shook hands with Roger.

_"Abel Lemontin, your Mentor is..."_

Abel was really excited. He somehow felt that his Mentor will be a woman...

_"Syndra!"_

The Dark Sovereign came out of the same door, and the same thing happened again.

_"Izzy Lyndon, your Mentor is... Caitlyn!"_

As the Sheriff of Piltover came in, she was met by another fangirl-like scream.

"OMG IT'S CAITLYN! OMG OMG OMG!"

_"Arris Solberg, your Mentor is... Leona!"_

Arris' Mentor was the Radiant Dawn. They even had a similiar shield!

_"El Diablo Fuego, your Mentor is... Shyvana!"_

Shyvana was a half-dragon. And well, El Diablo had something like control over fire. They had something similiar.

"Well, hello." Diablo said politely, as he bowed.

Shyvana let out a little giggle, before coming closer to El Diablo.

_"Edena Munsey, your Mentor is... Diana!"_

That's right. Diana. Both her and Edena were somehow connected with night.

_"Nymph Liggett, your Mentor is... Yasuo!"_

Yasuo came in, as all of the girls (except Alix) started to scream like 13 year old fangirls. Again...

Yas just smiled, as he came closer to Nymph, who eventually passed out from the excitement.

_"Jabby Cornberg, your Mentor is... Vi!"_

Caitlyn's partner came in, as Jabby created her fist, to do a high-five with Vi.

"This'll be fun." the Piltover Enforcer laughed.

_"Craig Madman, your Mentor is... Singed!"_

One was a chemist, second one was a surgeon.

"I just knew it." Craig laughed, as he slowly walked towards Singed.

_"Sanford Mace, your Mentor is... Jarvan IV.!"_

Jarvan. That was the guy Balth always wanted to meet.

"San, how ya doing?"

"Jarvan, maaan, it's been so long."

The two champions shared one friendly hug, before turning back to others.

Now, Balth's team was next.

_"Alix Litcott, your Mentor is... Lissandra!"_

"No way." Alix laughed, as Lissandra came in.

She was so happy, that she got that awesome Mentor.

_"Basset I., your Mentor will be... Varus!"_

"YEAH!"

His Mentor was a guy, who was his best childhood friend.

"Var, what's up?"

"Dude, I knew you'd make it!"

The two friends went away from others, to talk to each other a bit.

_"Hank Wagner, your Mentor will be... Lux!"_

"Shit, no. No, no, no, no! JUST NO!" Hank was shocked, and Lux slowly opened the door.

Hank looked at her, as he blushed a bit.

No one knew why. He never blushed when he liked a girl.

Yeah, he always liked Lux.

Zen and Balth were supposedly next.

_"Zenash Matulewics, your Mentor will be... Zed!"_

Zen and Zed. Sounds similiar, doesn't it?

Well, Zed was one of Zen's favourite champions.

And now, he was going to be his Mentor.

"Congratulations." Zed said, as he summoned his shadow to shake hands with Zen.

"Th... th... than... thanks..."

Balth was the last one.

_"Balthazar Anderson, your Mentor will be..."_

There it was - a moment Balth was about to explode again.

His mind full of ideas, who his Mentor could be.

But there was only ONE perfect Mentor...

_"Sona!"_

Yeah, Sona.

She had music powers, SIMILIAR to Balth.

When she came in, after looking at her, Balth had a weird feeling.

"No. Not again. Please, no..."

It was the same warming feeling, as the one when he met Lucy.

No, he couldn't feel the same thing.

He couldn't... LOVE Sona...

That dating chapter was over; he vowed that he would never love anyone else ever again.

Even if there was some awesome girl...

But now, he was feeling weird. Really weird.

"Hello. I'm Sona. What about you?" her soft voice said, as Balth looked at her eyes.

She reminded him of Lucy...

"My name is Balthazar, or simply Balth."

"I've got an idea!" Craig suddenly shouted, as everyone turned towards him. "We can celebrate our success in my pub in Demacia! What do you say?!"

Everyone shouted "YES!" at once, as Craig gestrued them all to follow him.

"Nice. Balthazar is going just where we need him to be." Jarvan thought to himself, before joining the group of Champions on their celebration.

* * *

Okay, took me a while, but it's done!

Hope you all liked the chapter, and the backdoor. :)

Oh, and Hank and Zen didn't get a penta (Balth is a support, he doesn't need it), but they were the ones that destroyed the Nexus in ALL THREE MATCHES.

Okay, the next chapter will be the one, where the Champions and SASG finally meet!

And well, about Sona... we'll see! :)

Thanks for reading this chapter!

If you liked it, leave a fave or follow!

Don't forget about feedback - PM me, or leave a review, so I can know what did I do wrong and what was good! :)

That's it for this chapter, have a nice day everyone!


	11. Chapter Ten - Overpower

**Chapter ten**

**Overpower**

* * *

**A/N**

Hello everyone! New chapter is here! :D

Sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. And no, this is not the 'Party Chapter' yet.

So, first, not ALL OF THE OCS ARE ALCOHOLICS! That means, that in this chapter, no one will be getting drunk. (Except some people like Luna... maybe...)

Some even don't use rude words.

So this chapter will not be only about the S.A.S.G. and others getting drunk and Champions celbrating.

It will be a LOT more interesting than just a group of drunken people.

And also, the poll... winning song is... **'Demons' by Imagine Dragons**! :)

I always wanted to add this song, and it won't be the only one...

In the next chapter, there wil be more!

Let's begin!

* * *

_Once again in Demacia:_

The group ran through the Demacian streets.

No idea why, but Pete started to understand everything.

As they passed another broken streetlamp, they saw a REALLY HUGE group of people happily walking through another street.

They looked like they were celebrating.

Behind them, in the dark, Thresh and Lucian waited for the right moment to come out.

Yeah, they saw Pete and others.

Fortunately, only Pete saw Thresh and Lucian. If others saw them, things would get... messed up.

Just after the huge group of people, Pete and others went the same way the people did.

Thresh and Lucian came out last, to make sure they get to the Craig's unnoticed.

All of them were going the same way - to Craig Madman's pub.

They had different reasons.

Balth and others were going there to celebrate.

Pete and his team were going there to find and protect Balthazar.

Thresh and Lucian were helping Pete with curing his team and finidng the Lord of Rhythm.

None of them noticed anything strange.

Surprisingly, Genjuros was not in Demacia. Fortunately.

"So, who are those people?" Zia suddenly asked, shocking Pete.

What was he going to tell them?

"Those are just some random people celebrating."

But what should he tell them they are celebrating?

"It's... Demacian Radish Day! DDD! Have you ever heard of that?"

Zia raised her eyebrow. There was something wrong with Pete's answer, and she knew it.

But she didn't ask. They were all tired and needed a break.

As the time passed, all of them finally reached the pub.

Craig opened the door, as the champions entered.

All except Balthazar.

Pete stopped the S.A.S.G. for a while.

He had to talk to Balth. But they would realize it's suspicious.

Balth for some unknown reason ran to a nearby dark street, as he vanished in the shadows.

_"Fuck!" _Pete thought to himself, before continuing towards Craig's.

The S.A.S.G. slowly entered it, and they were followed by Thresh and Lucian.

As the team sat down, Pete stood up after a while.

"One Coke for me. I can't drink beer today... but you can drink whatever you want." Pete responded, before leaving the pub.

The team didn't know where was he going.

"I'll have to find Balthazar on my own." Pete sighed, as he came out and noticed a giant statue on a roof of the building.

Galio. It was Galio.

He looked into the pub one last time, and he noticed... another Galio.

But the one in pub was the real Galio. He knew that.

Pete already saw Galio in the exactly same pub. He always had a way he sat on a chair. It was different from the others.

The Galio on the roof suddenly flew away - to the place, where Balthazar left.

"Something is not right..."

With those words, Pete went to search for Balthazar.

If Galio's clone saw him, he was in real danger.

* * *

Balth still couldn't believe they did it!

And now, they were standing victoriously in front of Craig's pub.

Just when his team was about to enter, Balthazar looked to the left.

In the dark street, he saw... Katarina.

Was he going to let her hurt someone? No.

He had to find her and get her out of Demacia before she hurts someone or even before someone sees her.

There was something wrong with Katarina... from what Lux told him, the Katarina that attacked them was not real.

He did not understand. But when he saw the REAL Kata, he realized that even the other Noxians along with Ahri were not real.

But what were they?

He had to find out.

They already tried to kill him, and they would definitely try again.

This had to end.

He walked into the dark place...

He saw no one. But he still felt that someone was watching him.

_"I'm so stupid, why did I come in here?" _he thought to himself, before he saw a dagger flying through the air.

It didn't hit him - he was fast enough to dodge it.

"Not you again." he sighed, before a similiar woman walked out of the shadows.

"Ehm. Hi Balthazar."

Another four figures came out of the dark.

Yeah - Ahri, Draven, Darius, Talon and Katarina.

"Well, do you want a battle 5v1?" Balth sighed, as he summoned his guitar. "So be it."

"Of course no!" Kata laughed, as she clapped her hands three times.

Another group of people came out.

There were... too many of them.

"There are more of us." Kata laughed, as her eyes suddenly turned RED.

So did the eyes of all the figures in front of him.

The others... General Swain, Urgot, Vladimir, Sion, Cassiopeia and LeBlanc.

"Shit. This ain't true." Balth was scared.

That was the first time in his life he was actually afraid.

He turned around, and he started to run.

But he didn't get far - another group of people stood there.

They were Demacians, with their eyes red too.

There was even Lux. She aimed her staff at Balth.

Now he realized two things - those are not real champions.

And the second thing... he is dead.

The only thing that could help him was a miracle. Or a SHITLOAD of luck and skill...

So basically, the Demacian champions were Lux, Fiora, Lucian, Garen, J4, Poppy, Quinn, Sona, Xin Zhao, Vayne, and... Galio.

How many champions? 11 Demacians, 10 Noxians, and Ahri... 22?

This was getting out of hand.

If there was someone that could help him...

_"Master Genjuros sent us to kill you. And we will do what he told us to."_

What? Who was that Genjuros?

He had no time to think about it.

He was already dead.

All of the champions used their ultimates, as a health bar appeared over their heads.

"Wow." Balth thought about what happened right now...

This was not a match. In true life, champions live like every other human, except they can cast any spells they can use. There is no 4-spell limit.

And now, he saw them all activating their ultimates...

What did he do? Simply casted a shield.

His 'Rhytmic Shield' was not affected by cooldowns, so he could protect himself for a long time.

But there was a time when the shield fades... and it was actually beginning to fade. And EXTREMELY fast.

He just hoped for someone to come and help him.

Fortunately, he was not affected by Galio's ult, and successfully survived all of the ults.

His 'Fortissimo' made the health of the champions decerease.

But he could not hold on for much longer.

His shield was fading and so was his energy - he couldn't stay singing forever, after all.

_"Rhyme. There is no spell limit. I can do anything now."_ he thought, but that was the moment when someone came and helped him out...

* * *

The thing Pete saw were not few... but 22 champions trying to kill the only one that can save the whole Valoran.

He couldn't do anything. But he had to at least try...

"Hey, _noobs_!" Pete shouted at the champions, as they turned around.

_"Who the hell do you think you are?"_

"Let me show you."

With one long jump, he was near the champions, as he started to rapidly strike with his claws.

He was The Beast - his swift strikes his claws made sure that the health of all Genjuros' minions was extremely low.

But he did not stay unnoticed - all of the champions turned around, and used every spell they could to kill Pete.

He expected the final hit to be extremely painful - but no pain.

He was shielded by Balth, who saved his life.

They needed MORE help. There was no way they could defeat those clones AND survive.

If there was someone who knew about them...

* * *

"What happened?" Ian asked, as he noticed that they are in some kind of a pub or something like that.

"No idea, I remember only how Kog'Maw expl-" Jomm said, before he started to understand.

"Maybe that explosion did something with us. And it seems that we are in Madman's Pub in Demacia!" Zia happily laughed, before noticing the beer in front of her. "Did I really drink that? Did I really drink alcohol?"

In that moment, Thresh and Lucian sat down next to them.

"No, you didn't." Lucian began. "Kog'Maw was infused with some kind of magic and the magic changed you for a while and made it a lot more difficult for all of you. And for us. Only Pete was lucky enough to avoid being hi-"

"Shit! Where is Pete?" Bruce noticed it just in time.

"I saw him going to the street on the left." Thresh added, as the S.A.S.G members sighed.

Zen, who sat by a nearby table with his team could not overhear that.

"Hey, that is where our friend Balthazar has gone too!" he told the S.A.S.G.

He did not know them. He had no idea who they were. But he felt that something was wrong.

Just when Zia saw the face of Zen, she remembered about something...

"Zen? Is that you?"

He knew that voice. And he wished that he would hear it at least once again...

"Zia? After all those years... how is that possible?"

The two hugged each other, and didn't let go.

"Okay, what is happening right now?" Alix asked, as she came closer to others together with Hank and Basset.

Zia and Zen... was there some connection between them?

"They are siblings. They lived separated lives since their parents died. Back in the 'Genjuros War' their parents got killed." Ian sadly told Balth's team, before standing up. "My name is Ian Gregory Wright."

"I am Jomm Davison, and this is Bruce Brandon." Jomm stood up together with Bruce, and they shook hands with Hank and Basset.

"Those two are Zia and Zen, and they are supposedly siblings." Hank smiled, before beginning to introduce himself.

"I'm Hank Wagner. The girl with the blue dress is Alix Litcott, the guy with the bow is Basset the First."

"And from what I heard, there is one last member of your team. Balthazar - The Lord of Rhythm?" Zia asked, as she finally stopped hugging her brother.

"Yeah, he left a while ago because he saw Katarina, and he wanted to 'take care' of her. But he knew that it was not the real Katarina, since the real Katarina was with Garen..." Basset felt really weird about what was happening.

Lux tried to explain everything to them, but all they understood was that there is something like clones in Valoran... because of an evil summoner.

"Oh my God..." Zen just nwo realized that Balth was in trouble. "Balth and your friend Pete are in danger. And I think they need help."

* * *

"Who are you, by the way?" Balth asked the mysterious man, who was in same danger.

"My name is Pete Brandon. I already know you, Balthazar. I came here to help you!"

Well, there were two of them. Against twenty.

"Is there someone who can help us?" Pete asked, as Balth sadly shook his head.

"I guess not."

They were already dead. There was no way they could survive this.

"We are already dead, and you know that." Pete sighed, before impaling Lux's clone, dealing massive damage to her.

Balth didn't want to die. Not yet.

"We can at least try to win." Balth smiled. "And if we lose, then I can at least meet Lucy in heaven."

And then, an idea came to his mind.

_"Lucy..."_

"What?"

"I've got an idea!" Balthazar laughed, as he sang one more 'Fortississississimo', before singing something more...

_"Guitar has got no blade,_

_think I need an upgrade..._

_But if you - my Love stayed;_

_I won't be afraid,_

_fight like a hand grenade,_

_even though I know what I've said,_

_there's a way those guys can be outplayed..."_

And with those words, Lucy appeared out of nothing, as she made Balth's shield stronger.

"No way. That can't be Lucy Southgate!" Pete's eyes widened in shock, before he started to swiftly cut the clones in halves.

Lucy sang another 'Fortississississimo' and just then, Balth remembered about how many things his powers can do.

He was actually overpowered. And a LOT.

They killed all of the clones without any problems.

"How the hell did we actually..." Pete was amazed.

As Balth kissed Lucy again, she dissapeared.

S.A.S.G and others arrived just to see Pete and Balth alive, and dead clones slowly dissapearing into the air.

"How the hell did you actually..." someone said, from other side of the street.

That voice... it was Luna. She saw how they did it.

As Balth turned around, he saw Luna, Katarina, Garen, and some other guys with them...

They were Braum and Ezreal.

What were they doing here?

"Well, it looks like we are all here." Zia interrupted the silence, as Balth went back to the pub.

He was exhausted from all the shielding. He had to sing for a LONG time. And that isn't the easiest thing.

"I gotta go back... we'll talk later."

* * *

_"Wow, so those were the clones Genjuros used against you?"  
_

"Yeah, and he used them again and again and again... it was his source of power."

_"Anyway, the interview is getting quite long!"_

"Yeah, and we still have enough time."

_"Your story is both crazy and interesting. I am starting to like it."_

"Yeah. Well, can I continue?"

_"Of course. Well, I guess you and the S.A.S.G together with your team will have a serious talk?"_

"No. Not yet. Well, when we came to the pub Craig asked me to do something..."

* * *

"Balthazar, please, I need you to do something."

"What's it Craig?" Balthazar asked exhaustedly, as Craig helepd him to stand up.

"Please, sing something. People want to hear you. I've already invited Jayce and Zilean to preform a rap battle, and Zac will do something too together with Hecarim, Mundo and Shaco." Craig answered, as he showed Balth the way to the stage.

"But aren't they here yet?"

"No. But Jayce already called me. They'll be here in five minutes. Please, Balth. I ask you only for this." Craig said once mroe, before Balth nodded his head.

"I'm in."

"Great! And what will you sing?"

"Demons by Imagine Dragons. Do you know that song?"

"Hell yeah." Craig laughed one last time, as Balth went to prepare for his preformance.

* * *

"What's up everyone? How are you people doing?" Craig shouted at the visitors, before entering the stage. They all clapped their hands.

"I've got a surprise for you, people! One guy with awesome voice is going to sing with Pendulum Effect! And that lucky guy is... BALTHAZAR ANDERSON!"

Balthazar was prepared.

One of Demacian most know bands - Pendulum Effect, already began playing their instruments.

Balth was ready to sing before many people for the first time.

And so he began...

_"When the days are cold,_

_and the cards are fold,_

_and the saints we see,_

_are all made of gold."_

Everyone started to clap their hands. Balth was an awesome singer.

_"When your dreams all fail,_

_and the ones we hail,_

_are the worst of all,_

_and the bloods run stale._

_I wanna hide the truth,_

_I wanna shelter you._

_But with the beast inside,_

_there's nowhere we can hide._

_No matter what we breed,_

_we still are made of greed!_

_This is my kingdom come._

_This is my kingdom come."_

"WOAAAAH!" Alix shouted happily at Balth, as she clapped her hands together with the team and S.A.S.G.

_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_When the curtain's call,_

_is the last of all._

_When the lights fade out,_

_all the sinners crawl._

_So they dug your grave,_

_and the masquerade,_

_will come calling out,_

_at the mess you've made._

_Don't wanna let you down,_

_but I am hellbound._

_Though this is all for you,_

_don't wanna hide the truth._

_No matter what we breed,_

_we still are made of greed._

_This is my kingdom come._

_This is my kingdom come._

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes._

_It's where my demons hide!_

_It's where my demons hide!_

_Don't get too close,_

_it's dark inside._

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide!_

_They say it's what you make,_

_I say it's up to fate._

_It's woven in my soul,_

_I need to let you go._

_Your eyes they shine so bright,_

_I wanna save that light,_

_I can't escape this now,_

_unless you show me how!_

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes,_

_it's where my demons hide._

_It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close,_

_it's dark inside._

_It's where my demons hide._

_It's where my demons hide!"_

As Balth finished, massive applause came.

He never thought people would like his singing.

But he wasn't happy.

Not even unhappy.

He didn't give a damn about it - he needed a rest.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter!

I can't make this A/N longer. There are no more things to say. :P

Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a feedback!

Now I need to have a rest... goodnight...

*I'm Dead*


End file.
